


Cherry Blossom

by xHaruka17x



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mail Order Brides, Mental Anguish, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love out of a magazine....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

"Heero, how many is that?" 

Heero walked around his living room, pacing as he talked to his friend on the phone. 

"In this last month, eight" Heero answered. 

"And not one of them interested you?" 

"No," Heero told him, sitting down on the sofa. 

"Heero, Quatre, Howard and I have set you up with I don't know how many women in the past year. This is getting ridiculous! Just pick one and get laid already." 

"Duo, I want someone to be with, not just to 'get laid,'" he told the other. 

"Well, I don't think you know what you want," Duo replied. 

"Its late Duo. I have an early meeting, goodnight," Heero said, and hung up his cell phone before Duo could object. He made his way up the stairs to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. The clock showed that it was already one in the morning. He sighed, undressed and turned into bed. 

\-------- 

When Heero's eyes slowly opened, the sun was shining on his face telling him it was morning. He sighed and looked at the clock on his nightstand, he was late. "Shit," he murmured as he got out of bed. He decided to skip the shower and got dressed, then he hurried out of the house and jumped into his old car and started the engine, only for it to dye and refuse to start. Heero gritted his teeth and got out of the car. Of course today of all days the hired help had the day off. He cursed a few more times before flagging down a car and bumming a ride to the train station a few blocks away. He ran up the station stairs only to see the last cart of the train past by. He was annoyed, sighing once more. 

The brunette continued to stand there, with his tie undone and loose and his hair as messy as ever when something suddenly hit his foot. He looked down, and saw a magazine. A pretty girl looked up at him from the cover. Bending down, he picked up the magazine. 'Cherry Blossom' it read in big bold letters and in smaller letters beneath it was 'Mail Order Brides'. 

Ring! His cell phone rang. "Yuy," He answered. 

"Mr. Yuy, we have been wondering what happen to you, our meeting was over an hour ago, do you still wish to build the project?" The man asked. 

Thinking about the magazine, Heero said, "I'm no longer interested in the project, have a nice day." He hung up and started back down the stairs still holding onto the magazine.

\-------- 

Back at home, he was on his sofa flipping through the magazine. The women showcased were all of Japanese or half Japanese origins. They were classified in 4 different classes;   
A, B, C and D.

Class A were girls ages 17 to 19 years old. All virgins and never been married.   
Class B had girls ages 19 to 21 years old. None had ever been married either.   
The third class, C had girls ages 22 to 24 years old. These girls have been married once or twice before and were most definitely not virgins.   
And last, class D, there were girls ages 24 to 26 years old. They have been married more then 3 times. 

Heero turned to Class B. The girls were all pretty but none grabbed his attention. He wandered into the Class C section. While looking through the pages and seeing the lovely faces, he saw her. She was beautiful... sensual, emerald green eyes, crowned with long, black lashes. Her hair was a soft, light brown and braided and was draped over her left shoulder. Her shiny long bangs fell to one side of her face. 

Intrigued, Heero read the small facts located underneath her photo. 

Case #: 330013   
Name: Ayako Watase   
Age: 23 yrs old   
Description: Tall and slender. 5'8, size 6, 36A   
Origin: Half Japanese and European from Bosnia  
History: Married and Divorced twice, both within a year  
Likes: Flowers   
Dislikes: Mean people 

Heero quickly turned back to the information page he had skipped in the beginning of the magazine. He quickly read: How to Order, Call 1-800-103-9264-0069   
Heero called the number and a woman answered after the first ring, "Thank you for calling Cherry Blossom, how may I help you?" 

"I would like to place an order," As he said those words, the thought that he was being rash and hadn't really thought about what he was doing flitted through his mind... but that did nothing to make him hang up the phone. 

"Ok, sir," the woman continued, "This is how it works. I will be asking you information that we need for a background check. Any problems with the proceedings?"   
"No." 

"Great! All right, I will ask for your information from you and then I will schedule an appointment to meet with you at a later date." 

"Fine," Heero replied. She asked him general questions about himself as well as some in the line of his profession. 

"What was your gross income last year Mr. Yuy?" She asked. 

"2.1 million," He told her. 

"I see..." she sounded surprised and a bit of something else that Heero couldn't identify. 

He stored that observation into the back of his head. The woman continued for a bit with her questions. 

"Ok, well, when would you like to schedule your appointment?" She asked, as if finally satisfied about him. The brunette racked his mind for his next available day. He knew he could free up his weekend if it wasn't free all ready. So they agreed on the up coming Saturday.

\--------- 

It was Friday night and typically Heero was at home in his home office.

"Hey Heero, ready to go on the hunt?" Duo asked as he suddenly walked into Heero's home office. 

"How did you get in? My front door was locked," Heero said, obviously annoyed at his friend's presence. 

"You ready yet?" Duo asked, purposely not answering the question. 

"I already found someone," Heero told him, gaining a curious look from Duo, who sat down across his desk. 

"Oh?" The other boy was interested. Heero kept on typing on his computer, ignoring the unspoken question on Duo's face.

"Since when have you been wearing glasses?" The random question caused Heero to look at him. He took off his glasses and took out the magazine, deciding to answer his friend after all. He opened it to the page Ayako Watase was on and then handed it to Duo. 

"A mail order bride? Are you serious?" Duo said, eyeing the picture. 

"Yes," was the only reply he got from the short-haired brunette. 

"Ok, whatever you want but I hope you thought about this," Duo cautioned his friend.

 

\--------Saturday afternoon, 2pm at Heero's house. 

"Thank you for coming," Heero said, as he opened the door to an older blonde woman who smiled in reply to him. Heero led her into his living room where they sat down on his couch. 

The woman skipped right to the business at hand. 

"Well, Mr. Yuy, we ran a background check on you, like you were told when you first called, and you are indeed a very wealthy man. So there certainly won't be any financial issues," she said, still smiling. He nodded for her to continue. With the nod, she asked him, "Have you already picked out a bride?" 

"Yes," he answered, and grabbed the magazine from where it was on the small coffee table and opened it to the picture of Ayako Watase. 

Unsure of the choice, the woman asked, "Are you sure, Mr. Yuy? She's been married twice and quickly divorced after. Perhaps a Class A Bride would be more suitable for you," she suggested, flipping to the Class A Brides. 

"No, I would like Ayako Watase," he said firmly, showing her he wasn't going to change his mind. 

"Alright. Well then," she said, placing the magazine down on the coffee table then going through her briefcase, "First of all, I need to make sure that your bride is still available. Depending on the answer, if she is available, then you'll have to fill out a few papers." 

She called her office and after giving the office Watase's case number, they confirmed that Watase, case # 330013 was available. 

"Good news, Mr. Yuy, she is available." The woman smiled, pleased. "Let's fill out the necessary papers, shall we?" Moments later, the small pile of documents of privacy and policies where filled out and signed. When the issue of cost came up, Heero asked, "Is the check made out to Cherry Blossom Organization?" 

"That's correct," she nodded. 

"How much?" 

"30,000" She told him, showing him the fee page from the documents. Heero didn't even blink but just nodded. He took out his checkbook and wrote up the check and signed it. The woman smiled once again and thanked him.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy. I'll take this contract and process it. You'll receive a call from me in the next couple of days to confirm your bride. Have a nice day." The woman left and Heero returned to his couch, calm and silent as usual. 

 

\--------Monday

Ring! Ring! Heero flipped open his cell phone. 

"Yuy." 

"Mr. Yuy! Good afternoon," a man said, "I was calling to let you know that the process has been approved. Ayako Watase will arrive by airplane at 9pm on Thursday at the international airport. Her flight number is 1173. She will be told that you would be holding a rose. If she cannot find you, there will be a sign around her neck that reads 'Please Direct to Heero Yuy'. Cherry Blossom hopes you enjoy your Bride. If you have any questions or comments about us or your Bride, please call the number in our magazine and we would be glad to help you out. Have a good day!" The man said and hung up. 

Heero looked at his cell phone, something was weird, and he closed his phone. 

The intercom on his desk phone beeped. "Yes?" He answered, putting his glasses on and continued to look at the blue prints for his latest project. 

"Mr. Yuy, please don't forget you have a press conference about the latest restaurant at 4:30pm today," his secretary, Dorothy, told him. Heero glance at the clock on the wall which read 3pm and thanked his her. She clicked off and he resumed his actions.

\-------- 

It was 4:30pm. 

Heero stood outside the newly built 2-story restaurant he was opening. The Mayor and a few other well-known city officials stood by him. Every news station was there and they were keen on getting information to feed to the public. Flashes from cameras blinded him and video cameras with mics were aimed at his face as he made his way up to the podium which was already covered with microphones of all shapes and sizes. He despised the press, but this was a necessary evil that he had to put up with in his line of work. With a grim look, he began, thinking only to answer quickly so he could leave. 

"Good afternoon. The restaurant is almost finished. I am pleased with the work so far. I thank those that had a hand in it," Heero said sternly. "I will answer some questions now," he said, cutting the bullshit and getting straight to the point. 

Half a dozen hands rose up into the air. One question happened to be louder than the others and was worth answering: 

"Mr. Yuy, you haven't indicated what kind of cuisine your restaurant will serve!" 

"I will announce it at the opening ceremony," Heero told him without telling him anything at all. 

"When do you plan on opening its doors?" another reporter asked. 

"In about 4 to 5 months," He answered curtly, wishing instant death for the next person who dared to ask him a question.

"Mr. Yuy! There have been rumors of you getting married. Any truth to that?" a reporter yelled out. 

Instead of secretly wishing the reporter a slow, hideous death for asking an irrelevant question, Heero just smirked. He knew full well who should be the victim of his mental torture. He turned to the Mayor, said something in his ear and walked off stage and away from the ever-loud and annoying press. 

The Mayor stood up to the podium, "Thank you for all your questions, everyone have a good day," He said, leaving the media frantic with more questions and speculations about the millionaire's love life. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

Heero walked into his office, noticing that Dorothy was not at her desk and that Duo was sitting in his office sofa. 

"You want to tell me how someone found out that I'm getting married when you were the only person I told," Heero asked the boy who was currently examining his nails on the sofa. Heero decided to sit down in his chair before he decided that Duo was more pain than he was worth it. 

"I told Relena, but that's it. I didn't tell her it was a M.O.B. though. And you have to admit, the fact that one of the world's richest men, meaning you, is rumored to be getting married and he hasn't has a stable girlfriend in how many years?-is really interesting," Duo replied, not very contrite if his smirking had anything to say. 

"Your wife is the biggest gossiper there is. Who needs the news when she's around," Heero growled. 

"Oh leave Relena alone, she does it because she cares," Duo told him with a wide grin. 

"Right, and pigs fly" Heero said sarcastically. 

"So, when is the bride coming?" Duo asked brightly. 

"Thursday. I'll be picking her up at the airport, and-I have no idea why I'm telling you this at all," Heero glared at Duo who continued to grin. 

 

\----------Kyoto, Japan 

(Ayako! You better have all you things ready) the woman yelled. 

(Yes mother) the girl said, folding her clothes neatly, and putting them into a very old straw suitcase that looked like it would fall apart any second. The woman, also known as her mother, walked over to her and roughly grabbed her upper arm. 

(Don't fuck this one up! I hear this one is very wealthy. You don't want your mother and brothers to live in poverty forever, do you?) her mother barked. 

(No mother) the girl answered quietly. 

(Good) the older woman said, apparently satisfied for the moment. She then pulled her young daughter out of their small, dirty home. Ayako's two older brothers joined them has they started for the train station. 

(Hey Ayako. I bet this one's gonna be a rich old man like last time. You better hope he won't beat you like the others. But then again, that's all you're good for, a quick fuck and a beating) the oldest brother sneered, laughing with his younger brother. Ayako said nothing, rather used to their cruelty and she kept her head down as they continued to the station. 

Once at the train station, they meet up with the person from the Cherry Blossom Organization. 

(Ayako, nice to see you again) spoke the man who had called Heero the other day, (This is the third marriage, isn't it? You don't want to mess this one up too. The Company is sick of loosing money because of you) the man said severely. Ayako kept her eyes down cast, she knew what would happen if she said anything. 

(Anyway, here put this around your neck) The man told her handing her a white sign. Ayako took the hanging sign and looked at it momentarily. She knew what it said. It was written in English which said," Please Direct to Heero Yuy". Her mother and brothers couldn't speak, read or understand English, and they laughed at her now as she wore the white sign around her neck. 

(Here is your plane ticket. Your new husband is Japanese-American, he will be waiting for you in the airport after the baggage claim, he will be holding a rose) the man told her, giving her the plane ticket. 

(Make sure he likes you and gives us lot's of money) Ayako's mother told her, then pushed her towards the boarding area. Ayako, without looking back, took the train to the airport. At the airport, she boarded the designated plane with little difficulty, but she was terrified of what was to come when she would reach her new husband in the States. 

 

\--------Upstate New York, USA

Thursday, 9:10pm, at the international airport. Heero had arrived at 8:30. Deciding to look presentable for his bride, he had worn one of his solid dark blue suits with no tie. In his hands he held a white rose, waiting for his future. 

\--------

Ayako stepped off the plane. She felt awkward, knowing she was out of place in the gigantic, busy airport. She followed the crowd and made her was to the baggage claim area. She waited for the conveyor belt to start moving and when she saw her old suitcase, she quickly grabbed it then walked towards the other side of the area where there were people waiting. She stopped and looked around, placing her bag on the floor by her feet. With hands folded across her chest in front of her, she looked around for a man holding a rose. 

Ayako spotted an older man with grey hair holding a pink rose who was looking around. He then started to walk in her direction. Assuming that that was her husband, she bowed before he reached her, only to have him walk right past her and greet another woman behind her. Embarrassed, Ayako began looking around again. She felt lost and scared, more so than ever before. Questions and terrifying thoughts flashed inside her head. What if he had forgotten about her? What if he didn't care? Where would she go if he didn't show up?

\--------

Heero watched her. Time stood still for him as he watched her, looking lost; looking for him. 

She was beautiful, dressed in a deep purple silk kimono with, ironically, cherry blossoms scattered about on it. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid, letting long feminine bangs hanging on one side of her face just like in her picture. He saw the sign they had put around her neck. 'Please Direct to Heero Yuy,' how embarrassing and degrading, he wondered if she knew. 

Ayako finally noticed a very handsome young man holding a white rose, walking towards her. He approached her with his customary smirk. He was handsome and young. Hah, her brothers were wrong after all. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue that one could just fall forever into. And his hair, short and seemingly messy, yet somehow still a perfect fit for his features, which, by the way, were regarding her with that male smirk. She blushed at having been caught staring and bowed gracefully. 

"Konnichiwa," he said. Falling into a routine she knew quite well, Ayako kept her eyes down cast and answered him shyly, "Konnichiwa." 

(I'm Heero Yuy) He told her, then reached out to her and took the stupid sign off of her. She smiled at him in gratitude. Heero proceeded to take her suitcase and he started towards the exit. She waited a moment then started walking, always 3 steps behind him as it was taught to do in Japan. 

They got into the awaiting Cadillac SUV. Once inside, Ayako sat quietly keeping her head down and her hands clasped together on her lap. 

"Here, this is for you," he said in English, handing the rose over to her gently. She hesitantly looked up at him, but seeing him smile at her, she took the flower happily, smelling its sweet scent. 

"Do you understand English?" She nodded. 

"You don't have to keep your head down. You can look out the window if you like. There are many things here that are worth looking at," he told her. She blushed again and smiled hesitantly at him. She turned to look out the window, holding the rose close to her heart. The rest of the drive was spent that way, with Ayako looking out at the marvel that was New York during rush hour and Heero watching his new bride with observant eyes.

\--------

When they arrived at his house, Heero helped her out of the SUV. Moving around in that kimono must be hard, he'd have to buy her some modern clothes so she would be able to move around better. Heero motioned to the driver to wait. 

"Do you like the truck?" Heero asked her, motioning at the SUV they had just gotten out of. Again she merely nodded. 

Heero, taking her word, said, "Good, then I'll keep it," smiling at her, which made her smile as well. He nodded at the driver who saluted him and drove off. He turned to look at his bride while she looked up at his house. 

It was 2 stories high and was made mostly of some sort of white stone. The style was late Victorian, and the house looked very inviting. Despite his somewhat lacking social skills, Heero definitely knew his architecture. 

She followed her new husband inside, and was struck by the beauty of the great hall where guest were greeted. Contradictory to the exterior Victorian design, inside the floors were all a ligh wood, along with stairs. The home was modern but very comfortable looking.

"Let me show you to your room," he led her to the stairs. 

Ayako followed him up the stairs then straight down the hall. The hall walls were decorated with Japanese Art wall scrolls. Heero opened the first door on the left. Inside, the room was quite large with a glass sliding door that led to a small balcony which faced the backyard. On the right-side, there was a queen-sized bed covered with a large, white comforter. Across from the bed was a huge wooden dresser with detailed carvings that made it look quite old and pricey. Next to the dresser was a full length mirror with the same carvings on its border. On both sides of the bed were two nightstands, whose design matched the dresser and the mirror. 

Ayako took this all in when she entered the room. When she walked towards the sliding doors however, she saw that there was another door hidden beside the dresser. With a questioning look at Heero, he nodded and she opened the door, revealing her own personal bathroom with a walk in closet on the other side. The bathroom was made filled with a soft yellow glow that soothed her. The tub was quite spacious, big enough for four people it looked. The shower was located next to it with glass doors and an uncountable number of jets. The faucets were gold plated and matched the décor of the room to perfection. It was a heck of a lot more than anything Ayako had ever seen or was used to.

"I hope you like your room. It's late and I'm sure you're tired. I will show you around the house in the morning," he said as he placed her suitcase on the floor by the dresser.   
"Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded slowly in response. 

"What would you like?" 

She hesitated, not quite sure what to request, if anything at all. 

"Don't be afraid to ask for what you would like to eat. I can get you anything you want: sea food, steak, sushi, Italian, Cuban, or a mix of it all, just ask." 

"Sushi," her tiny, timid soft voice said quickly. She turned away just as quickly, waiting for something Heero didn't want to explore quite yet.

Instead he asked for her opinion on the specifics, "How about sashimi, sushi and tempura shrimp and crab?" She turned back to look at him as he smiled at her and a delicate smile appeared on her face, telling him that his decision was fine with her. 

"Good," he said, excusing himself as he left her room. Once she heard the door close behind him, she released the breath she had been holding and looked at the door. She was... surprised. He hadn't gotten angry at her in any way, nor did he seem to be an unpleasant man to be around. Ayako smiled again, a little bigger this time. Heero Yuy seemed like a nice man. 

While she waited for him to announce dinner, she opened her suitcase and rummaged around. Finding what she was looking for, she took out an old picture. It was black and white photo of a good looking older man who was smiling as he held onto a six year old boy. Ayako went over and placed it on her nightstand, leaning it against the jade colored lamp. 

Walking back to her suitcase, she pulled out the remaining items, three light kimonos, two yukatas, a brush with some sparse hair supplies and a present. She neatly placed the kimonos and yukatas away in the large drawers of the dresser. Just as she placed the brush on her dresser, something caught her eyes beyond the balcony. She moved towards the sliding doors. 

\--------

(Hello Soto, I'm sorry for calling so late…) Heero said to the other man on the line. 

(No problem, Mr. Yuy. Should I make the usual? )the man named Soto asked.

(No, actually tonight will be different) Heero added, (And for two)

(Oh! Well then, what will it be?)

(Two boats, sashimi, sushi with tempura shrimp and crab.)

(Yes, Mr. Yuy, two boats, sashimi, sushi with tempura shrimp and crab. Right away, it will be about 20 minutes.)

(Thank you, Soto) and Heero hung up, his thoughts on his bride up stairs. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

Ayako stepped out onto the balcony. She gasped at the view below her. Even though it was nighttime, she could clearly see the beds and beds of different flowers covering the yard like a forest. In the middle of the flower beds was a long pool with blue lighting. The pool stood out with its ethereal blue glow among the muted colors of the flowers which stretched for a seemingly long way. 

The backyard was immense, she couldn't see where it ended with only the moon light. She didn't know how long she had been standing there admiring what she could see when there was a knock on her door. She turned to find Heero standing in the room smiling at her. 

"I was told that you loved flowers. They didn't specify which ones you preferred so I got every kind I could," he said, watching her doll-like features. Her small smile was received by Heero as enough gratitude. They seemed t be able to understand each other pretty well with only a few words and a smile. 

"Dinner is downstairs," he told her. She followed him down the stairs and into an elegant dining room complete with a rectangular table and crystal chandeliers. Wine glasses were set out and the food was already laid out on the table. Heero helped her into her seat and then he took a seat himself across from her.

They ate in silence, with both sides comfortable enough to not break it. Ayako enjoyed the food greatly; it was beautiful and tasty. Once they finished eating, Heero walked her back to her room. They stopped outside her door and she bowed as he said goodnight and made his way to his own room. Neither side wanted to approach the unspoken question.

\----------

The next morning, Ayako came down to the kitchen around nine where Heero was already sitting down at the counter. She obviously wanted to cook, but didn't know how to use the modern kitchen. Her distress was visible to Heero and so he gladly showed her the different utensils and the stove and whatnots. Their attempt at cooking breakfast made her laugh. Despite the superior kitchen, it was obvious that Heero didn't have a clue as how to cook either when he burnt his toast and eggs. They ate their semi-burnt breakfast in good humor and Ayako cleaned up the mess they had made. 

After breakfast and cleaning up, Yuy gave her a tour around the house. Although she politely paid attention to his descriptions, it was clear to Heero that she didn't seem particularly interested in the house. But once he took her out to the yard, her face lit up and her eyes shone. All the flowers he had had planted for her were blooming. The array of colors was brilliant. It ranged from deep purple violets to cheerful, sunny yellows with mixtures of other colors in between. 

She looked towards him, but did not dare to look him in the eyes. Yet her posture itself posed a question that Heero understood and answered, "You don't have to ask permission, everything here is yours." He motioned with his hand for her to go ahead and walk among the flower beds. She started to go but then turned back towards him, hesitating when he gave her a questioning look. Gathering her fleeting courage, she quickly kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. Blushing delicately she turned away and made her way to the flowers rapidly. Heero, a bit stunned at first, smiled at her shyness. 

He watched her fuss over the different beds of flowers. To him, she looked like a flower as well, dressed in a beautiful red autumn kimono with a complimentary green obi around her small waist. 

Deciding to stay and watch her, he took a seat on one of the law chairs by the pool from last night and relaxed. After a while, he decided he liked watching her and that he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. 

\--------

It had been three weeks since he picked her up from the airport. In those weeks, Heero had slowly gotten Ayako to speak more than one word at a time. She was very shy and old fashion, but he was determined to get her to speak her mind eventually, or at least to have her do more than repeat what he had suggested. The times that she talked, she had a beautiful voice. Delicate and shy, like a soft wind blowing against fluttering drapes. Heero enjoyed her voice greatly and he was going to do his best to hear more of what he liked. 

\--------

It was lunchtime and Ayako was in the kitchen cutting fruits for their lunch. Heero stood by the counter talking to someone on the phone about his business. Then she heard the 'click' of him closing his cell phone. 

"Ayako, there's a place I would like to bring you to. Will you come with me?" he asked her. 

"Yes, husband," she agreed sweetly, "I have something for you." She quickly went up the stairs and came back momentarily with something black in her hands. 

"I made this for you," she told him, handing him the gift, all the while her head was bowed. Surprised, but touched that she would make something for him, he gently took the gift. He unfolded the present to see that it was a gorgeous black silk kimono with a with a matching black hakama. On the back of the kimono was a dark red majestic fire dragon that stretched the full length of the kimono. 

"You made this?" The brunette was amazed. The kimono was exquisite; the details on the dragon stunning in its own. 

"Yes... Do you not like it?" she asked when he did not say anything else. What would she do if he didn't like it? Heero heard the fear and anxiety in her voice and he sought to reassure her. 

"No Ayako, I love it. This is the greatest gift that anyone has ever given me. You're very talented." He smiled at her, hoping that he had put her at ease. His wife definitely needed some self-esteem boosting. Fortunately, it didn't take much to please her. She smiled, relieved. 

He reached towards her and kissed her cheek in thanks; a habit that they had started back by the flower beds. Heero's lips lingered over hers then usual, causing the still shy Ayako to blush. Heero rather liked it when she blushed. 

"Do you make all you own clothes?" he asked to keep the situation from getting awkward. She nodded, then whispered "Yes," remembering that he wanted her to talk more. 

"Do you enjoy making clothes or would you rather buy them already made?" Heero continued asking her. 

"I enjoy making them very much," she answered truthfully. Heero smiled, "Then we will have to get the supplies for your beautiful talent," 

"Husband?" she started. 

"Yes?" Heero raised his eyebrows but the smile was still there.

"May I, um… hug you?" She asked shyly, blushing furiously, but she darted looks at him to see his reaction. 

"Please, do," he answered, pleased that she was making a move on her own. She hugged him, stiffly at first, then tightened her hold. She could see that he was quite a nice husband, at least so far. She inhaled his scent, he smelled powerful; like musk and the soap he used. She liked the smell. Heero returned the hug briefly then dropped his arms, causing her to do the same. Heero stepped back and suggested, "Why don't you go freshen up and meet me down here." 

When she returned, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She followed him out of the house and got into the car. 

Heero took Ayako to the Blossom Park, named so because of all the cherry blossom trees everywhere. He watched a smile spread across her face as they walked hand in hand under the canopy cherry blossoms. 

With her arm already wrapped in his, she rested her head on his shoulder as her reply to his unspoken question of whether or not she liked it. "I thought you would like it," he responded to her action. 

They came upon a quiet little patch of grass close to the small lake in the park underneath one of the blooming trees. It was perfect for a picnic. Heero helped her set out the blanket and the basket of finger foods that had been prepared earlier for their lunch.

For hours they sat silently enjoying each other's company as well as the delicious fruits Ayako had prepared and brought for lunch. They also enjoyed the beautiful view. Where they sat, they could see a picturesque view of the small lake which was framed by the cherry blossom trees. As the wind blew, blossom petals floated down around them. Ayako had scooted closer to Heero and soon she was leaning against him. 

\--------

It had been almost 3 months since Ayako and Heero met. They were a quiet but loving couple. They would hold each others hands and give each other kisses on the cheeks and hug frequently. Their pastimes consisted of sitting in the yard or going to Blossom Park to watch the sunsets together. 

On the days that they weren't doing that, like when Heero either working at the office or in his home office, Ayako would be indulging in her hobby of making clothes. If Heero was working at home, she would bring him tea and sit nearby making clothes and occasionally watching him work. 

A few days after she had given him the black kimono, Heero, true to his word, had taken her shopping for materials and supplies. In fact, he had insisted on getting her the best sewing machine and the finest fabrics and threads. They bought bright colored threads, deep tones, soft fabrics and anything else that Heero could convince her to make something out of.

\---------

Every night after dinner he would accompany her to her bedroom door and kiss her on the cheek good-night. Then, depending on his workload, he would either go back down stairs to his office to work, or go down the hall to his own room to sleep. Ayako couldn't be happier, but she knew that he would want something more someday, that he would want more then kisses on the cheek. Little did he know why she did not encourage him. She knew all this because she already desired him... and she also knew she was falling for him... hard. 

\--------

One day the two were eating breakfast when Heero cleared his throat. Watase looked up at him. Heero took a breath then proceeded, "Ayako, will you marry me?" 

"Husband, we are already married," she replied, smiling. Heero reached over and took her hand in his. 

"I want you to be legal in this country and have my name. I want you to wear a ring around your pretty finger that says you are my wife," he added, "We could have a traditional Japanese wedding if you wish." Ayako didn't know what to say, never had any of her previous husbands asked her if she wanted to marry them. Of course, none of them were Heero. She smiled at him and nodded, "I would like that."

He kissed her hand and smiled, "Great, tonight, I will give you a gift. Be ready at 7, I'll be back in time for a shower and we can go to the opening of the restaurant." He got up, kissed her on the cheek good-bye and walked out of the kitchen and out to his car. Ayako sat there were he left her and starred at the door he had gone through. The man-no, not just any man, Heero, wanted her to be his legal wife, wanted her to have his name, to wear his ring on her finger. But she was sure that he also wanted things she could never give him, like children...she knew once he knew her secret, which would be soon if he wanted to get married, he would leave her like the others had. Maybe he'd even beat her like the others as well... 

\---------

It was 6:45 pm as Heero ran into the house, short for time. Not seeing Ayako downstairs, he ran upstairs into his room, quickly stripped out of his clothes and made it into the shower. 5 minutes later, Heero was showered, shaved and dressed. He had decided to wear the beautiful kimono Ayako had given him weeks earlier. He found that this was an occasion special enough to wear the beautiful hand-made piece. Dressed, he stepped out of the room only to stop dead in his tracks. Ayako stood at the end of the hall-way, waiting for him. 

"You look... amazing." 

She smiled at him. Ayako wore an emerald green kimono with scattered blue and purple dragons, and a matching obi. Her hair was up in strands and waves, with chopsticks holding everything in place. She had on very light make-up; only a small thin black line over her eyelids and clear lip-gloss. She was beautiful, and soon she was really going to be his. 

While Heero struggled to get his jaw off the ground, Ayako thanked him, "Thank you husband, you look very handsome yourself." Heero did indeed look very handsome, more so than usual, which was saying quite a lot since he was always handsome. The elegant and undeniably manly kimono she had made for him fitted him perfectly. All black with a fire dragon on the back, with a matching black hakana. Heero looked gorgeous in black. They both wore tabi with their sandals. Finally composing himself, he walked over to her and held out his arm, "Shall we go?" She nodded and took his arm. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese.

 

They arrived at the newly built restaurant where the press was already swelling and attention-hungry politicians and such hogged the cameras. Heero got out of the Cadillac and he turned around to help Ayako out as well. They hurried inside to avoid the lesser known media and bystanders. 

Inside the restaurant, a sea of guests, media and socialites waited for them. People cleared a path for the kimono-clad couple as they made their way to the small stage. Heero walked up to the microphones, still holding a shy Ayako's hand. 

"Thank you all for coming," he started. After a few more words explaining about the restaurant, he then proceeded to answer many questions about the new restaurant. Then came the question he was waiting for. 

"So who's the young lady?" A reporter asked. Heero smirked at the reporter, and he turned to Ayako, pulling her closer. 

"This is my beautiful fiancée," he announced, making Ayako blush and timidly tried to hide behind him. "I am also giving her this restaurant as a wedding gift, and she will choose how this restaurant is run, and which cuisine she'd like for this place," he continued, surprising everyone, especially Ayako. 

She looked up at him confused, he just smiled at her. Many of the reporters had more questions, but Heero had already told the hired DJ to start the music. The chosen music was of a slow waltz. Heero took Ayako to the dance floor and gently held her in his arms and started to dance. "Husband, this gift is too much..." Ayako started. Heero silenced her with an intense look. 

"Ayako, I want you to have this," he told her with no room for her to refuse. Ayako smiled and nodded. They danced in a lovely, elegant way, almost in a trance with each other for close to an hour. Many other couples had joined them on the dance floor. Eventually, Heero took Ayako to mingle and introduced her to his acquaintances. 

Then once again, they returned to the dance floor. "You look amazing tonight... so beautiful," Heero murmured, making Ayako blush wildly. "Ayako... " he began, she looked up at him. 

"May I kiss you?" he asked. She quickly looked away shyly and turned even redder in the face, then finally, she nodded. Heero's hand came up to caress her face. He gently tilted her head up towards him. She looked up at him and slowly closed her eyes. Heero continued to caress her soft cheek a bit longer, then he lowered his lips to hers. Ayako tasted sweet, like raspberries. Wanting more of her taste, he slowly deepened the kiss, which Ayako slowly, but gladly responded to. Slowly they parted, eyes lingering on each other's lips, and they continued to dance. 

Ayako smiled then laid her head against Heero's shoulder as they danced. Her dreamy expression was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, can I cut in?" 

Heero and Ayako turned to see violet eyes looking at them. Heero immediately glared at the intruder. 

"Ayako, this is Duo Maxwell, a friend of mine," Heero said curtly. She gracefully bowed. Duo, ignoring his friend's death glare, playfully pushed Heero aside. 

"You don't mind if I dance with your sexy fiancée, do you?" Duo said, already starting to dance with Ayako who looked amused. Heero silently grounded his teeth, not wanting to share Ayako, even if it was his best friend. He went off the dance floor and was watching them dance when he felt a presence next to him. 

"Well, well, don't you look adorable? Did she make you wear that?" The annoying voice said, sarcastically. 

"What do you want Relena?" He asked, irritated. Darn it, he had forgotten that if Duo was here, she'd be here too. The victim of Heero's countless mental tortures, aka Relena, stepped closer to him, pressing herself against his arm. 

"You look lonely, perhaps I can keep you busy while my hubby entertains your... bride," she suggested slyly.

"Relena, I will never be interested in you. And Duo needs to work at what you call your marriage," he snapped, then walked away. He didn't like her hounding him and he didn't like watching Duo make Ayako laugh either. Duo was a friend but when it came to women it was a different story. He and his wife didn't mind the other having affairs which Heero didn't agree with in the least. 

He made himself turn from the dancing Ayako and Duo and found familiar faces and started to chat with them. He managed to understand some of what they were saying but his attention, despite his best efforts, kept darting back to his bride and his friend.

An hour or so later, Heero, Ayako and a few invited guest went on their way to Heero's home for the after party. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Heero asked Ayako. 

"Yes.. it's different," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back and took her hand and kissed it, holding it till they reached their home. There were about 20 people at the after party. Heero had catered food and a full bar for the guests. Everyone mingled and was having a good time. Heero stayed away from the hard liquor and talked with friends, Ayako sticking next to him. 

"Husband? May I perform something for you and your friends?" Ayako asked shyly. 

"Of course, do you need help? What is it that you want to perform?" He asked turning towards her. 

"Shamisen," she said, then excused herself. Moments later, she returned downstairs with a 3-stringed musical instrument. Heero had told everyone to watch the performance. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Ayako sat in the seiza formal kneeling position and rested the do on her right leg and held the instrument in place with her right arm. She then held the sao with her left hand with the plectrum in her right hand. She started to play with forceful strokes that not only pluck the strings but hit the wood of the body of the instrument to produce a percussive sound. 

She played beautifully, holding the guest captive at this rare sight in America. Heero watched intently. She was so beautiful, everything she did was beautiful to him. She was gentle, yet strong in her playing. Once she finished playing and bowed, applause was heard across the room. Again Ayako excused herself, putting away her instrument, then returned to Heero's side. 

"That was very enchanting," he told her, caressing her cheek. She smiled and placed her hand over his. The moment was again lost when the voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys, Ayako baby, you're amazing. Would you mind dancing with me again?" Duo asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making her laugh lightly. She looked at Heero, as if asking permission. He bent towards her ear. 

"You don't have to ask my permission," he said smiling at her, secretly planning on pulling Duo aside and having a 'talk' with him before the night was over. She smiled back and took Duo's offered arm. 

"Duo seems to like Miss Kimono." 

Heero heard the bitchy voice and sighed. He'd never get rid of her tonight politely. Instead he walked away from her. Relena watched him walked away from her, smirking at his back. She glanced at her dancing husband, who looked back her. She smiled wickedly and as did Duo. 

\----------

"How long has Duo been dancing with Ayako now? 3 songs now?" Relena asked, casually leaning against the bar while she ordered a strong, stiff drink. Heero looked angry. 

"Here, drink this," she offered, handing him the drink she had ordered.

"What is it?" he asked, taking the drink. 

"Just try it." 

He looked at her then downed the drink in one go. It was extremely strong, but very good. 

"You like?" 

He nodded, then ordered another one. He's gonna get it in the morning, but he kept drinking anyway.

\----------

"Thank you for the dances," Ayako said, bowing to Duo. She turned to look for Heero, only to have Duo turn her back around towards him, pulling her closer to him than necessary. 

"What's your hurry? Let's go in the kitchen, its more 'private' in there," Duo suggested. Ayako started to get very uncomfortable as he pulled her into the kitchen. 

\----------

Heero had had five drinks so far, all of the same high quality. Relena watched him contently, knowing he didn't hold his liquor very well. A few of the guest had came over to them and were talking. Relena joined in while Heero kept quiet. 

Relena suddenly leaned over to him and whispered, "I wonder where they are going," pointing to Duo and Ayako heading into the kitchen. "Excuse me," Heero said, handing his drink to Relena as he started for the kitchen with a dark look on his face. 

\----------

"Mr. Maxwell, please stop this," Ayako pleaded as she backed up only to hit the wall. Duo continued to walk towards her. 

"I just want a taste of what Heero has, that's all," he said, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall with his body. 

"I thought you were my Husband's friend," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. He smiled cruelly then kissed her hard. His hands picked her up and pulled at her kimono, trying to touch her legs. Just then Heero looked into the kitchen. 

He saw Duo and Ayako kiss and Duo was lifting her, wrapping one of her legs around him. Heero quickly turned away, not noticing the tears falling down her face. Pain and anger were boiling inside of him, threatening his iron control. He quickly walked back to the bar, grabbing 3 champagne glasses from a passing waiter and downed all 3 quickly. 

"Give me something strong," he told the bartender as he approached the bar. Moments later, Heero stood with a much stronger drink and was pretending to listen to the few guests next to him talk. 

\--------

Ayako couldn't push Duo off. She tried desperately to escape him. She reached around on the counter as Duo bit her neck and found a frying pan. She grabbed it quickly and hit Duo over the head with it as hard as she could. He went down with a thud, Ayako dropped the pan, she didn't bother to see if he was dead or not, she just ran for the door. As she stepped out she quickly searched for Heero. Finding him in a corner, speaking to two women and a large man, she fixed her clothes and cleaned her face and made her way to him. 

As she reached him, he ignored her. She could smell the alcohol on him and thought he just hadn't noticed her. She stayed behind him the rest of the night, wondering if she should tell him. 

\---------

All the guest were now going home. Ayako watched as Duo and Relena left, he was rubbing his head. Once everyone left Heero slammed the door, making Ayako jump. She had started cleaning but now stopped as Heero looked at her angrily. 

"Husband... ?" she asked quietly and unsure. Heero's brows frowned even more. He walked over to her and slapped her. She fell on the floor, covering her cheek. She carefully looked towards him as tear started down her cheek, he grabbed her and pulled her upstairs roughly. "Husband please... " She cried, as he pulled her harshly towards his bedroom. He threw her on his bed and he removed his clothes, leaving himself only in his boxers. Ayako could only look up at him scared, past events coming to her. 

"Please, Husband... " she continued to cry. She loved him... She knew it. She didn't know why he was being this way, like the others, but she didn't want him to find her out her secret or he would leave her. She didn't want him to go. 

"You can offer yourself to Duo in one night, but you can't give anything to me for months?" He barked angrily. Before she could make sense of his angry words, he suddenly grabbed her painfully has he kneeled onto the bed over her. He pulled hard at her kimono. She fought pitifully against him, outmatched in strength, her vision blurry from her tears. Impatient that it was coming off that way, he turned her over and pulled at her kimono, ripping the garment. 

Baring her back to him, he suddenly saw them... Scars. Lots of them, most of them were deep and angry ones. He looked at her back as if in a trance. Her sobbing and pleading brought him back to the present, and to what he had been about to do to her. Ayako was shaking, she kept her face in the mattress and desperately held on to her torn kimono.  
Heero stood from the bed, looking at Ayako, crying, crying because of him... He felt sick. 

He dashed for the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet then he flushed. Getting up, he then stepped into the shower, making sure the water was cold. He stood in the shower, cold water poring over him in his boxers, thoughts racing threw his mind. I saw her with Duo... I hit her... All those scars... Where did they come from?. . . What the hell am I'm doing? 

\---------

Ayako cried. He had seen her with Duo and thought... She didn't want to loose Heero, but he believe she had cheated on him... And now he had seen her scars or else he wouldn't have stopped like he did... But he still didn't know her secret... And now... She didn't know what would happen. She could hear him in the shower. She didn't know what to do. 

She probably disgusted him, she had heard him vomiting. What should she do? Should she stay in the bed, or leave his room? What would anger him most? She didn't know, she had never seen him so angry, not that she could blame him, thinking what he was thinking. 

She started to sit up, covering herself with her ripped kimono. She then heard the shower turn off. She looked at the bathroom door fearfully, unsure of the mood he'd be in when he walked out. Heero now stood in the door way with a towel around his hips. He was so handsome, even in his anger he was handsome. That thought frightened her. 

A beautiful, handsome, caring man that she would now loose. More tears fell from her eyes as he only stood there looking back at her. 

"Do you love Duo?" he suddenly asked. She shook her head and answered quietly, "No." She didn't think he would believe her. After all, Duo Maxwell was his friend... And she... just a girl that he had bought. 

Heero continued to watch her, she looked so sad, scared and vulnerable. Kneeling on his bed, covering herself with her torn kimono, her hair messy and wild, looking at him pleadingly. Torn with wanting to believe her but seeing them together with his own eyes, he decided to leave. 

"Goodnight," he said. She looked as though she wanted to say something but held her tongue. She stood from the bed slowly, heading towards the door warily. She dared a glance at him. He was looking out the window, ignoring her. 

"Husband," she started only for Heero to cut her off. 

"Goodnight Ayako," he said firmly. Tears began down her cheeks again, but she looked away from him, and went to her room. 

In her room, she closed the door behind her and slid down against it. Why did things go so wrong? Ayako cried herself to sleep by the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese.

 

It was morning Ayako woke up. She had balled up on the floor and she wasn't sure what time it was. She stood, grimacing at her sore muscles and looked at the clock on her nightstand; it was 1pm. She undressed and made her way slowly to her bathroom. She showered quickly and dressed. The kimono, still salvageable, but not sure she wanted to be reminded of last night, she tossed into a corner of the closet. 

She opened the door to her room and walked out into the hallway. Not hearing anything in the house, she made her way down the hall to Heero's room and looked inside. He wasn't there. Disappointment and relief filled her. She then made her way downstairs. Everything from the party was cleaned up, no traces of a party left behind, having been cleaned up by the nighttime staff. 

She entered the kitchen. Heero wasn't there either, nor was he in the yard when she looked out. She then made her way to his home office. When she knocked there was no answer. Wondering if she should open the door and check anyway, she did so before she lost the nerve. She opened the door wide enough to peek her head inside. He wasn't there either. 

Heero wasn't home. After searching the entire mansion, she had concluded this. Ayako tried to keep from crying. She was so confused and scared. She didn't know what would happen now. He hated her, she was sure. Needing to calm down, she decided to go out into the flower gardens. 

She kneeled next to a bed of white roses. White roses had been her favorite flowers since the day she met Heero, when he had given her a white rose. She now tended to them, keeping busy throughout the day so she wouldn't have to think too much about the source of her confusion. But every time she heard any noise she would look at the house to see if Heero had come home. It was getting late and she had to eat something. Her stomach was hurting, it would growl and clench every other moment. Thinking that was all she would do for today on the roses, she cleaned up and went into the kitchen. 

Glancing at the clock, the time was 4:30 pm. She needed to make dinner in case Heero came back. He'd be hungry and he loved her cooking. During the week Heero would be home by 5:30, but she remembered it was Saturday and she didn't know if he would come home now. 

Despite the different circumstances, she decided to cook anyway, needing that sense of normalcy to keep from falling apart. She started the meal. About forty minutes later dinner was ready. Ayako set the table and sat, waiting for Heero. It was nine o'clock pm and still she sat, Heero wasn't coming home for dinner. 

Ayako picked up the untouched food and put his dinner into the refrigerator. She quietly ate her plate on the counter. When she finished, she washed the dishes. 

9:30pm. He still wasn't home. She made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, leaving the door ajar, so she could hear when Heero came home. 

He didn't come home that night, nor the next, or the night after that. 3 days... It had been 3 days. Ayako was in constant tears. She now found herself sitting in his room on the floor. It smelled like him... She missed him so much. She didn't know if he would ever come back. 3 days, 3 days of making breakfast, lunch and dinner, waiting for him to come back, she would sit at the table and watch the front door... Every time putting his plates into the refrigerator. Every time, going to bed alone in the house. She would stay in his room all day and most of the nights. She had heard the closet doors open, and seen clothes missing. He had been here but when she got to his room, he was gone. 

She felt lost... She had found the kimono she had made for him on the floor of the closet. She held it now against her, it smelled like him. Rivers of tears falling down her face as she remembered that night, the restaurant, the music... Heero holding her closely as then danced... his kiss... their first real kiss... 

"Why are you in here?" a voice said snapping her back into reality. She had been in such deep thoughts that she hadn't heard anything or anyone come into the house. She looked up to find Heero looking down at her from the bedroom door way. Without thinking she stood and ran to him, hugging him tightly as she cried. But just as quickly she realized he wasn't holding her back and was completely cold to her. Quickly letting go she stepped back, too ashamed to look at him. She kept her eyes to the floor, looking at his shoes. 

"Answer me, why are you in here?" he asked in a quiet angry tone. 

"I... I just..." she couldn't get the words out. 

"You just what?" he demanded harshly, scaring her. 

"I just wanted to... be around your things..." she whispered, barely audible. 

Heero, probably taking it the wrong way, snapped at her, "Get out!" Ayako ran out. She wanted to die. He hated her. She ran till she found herself in the flower garden. Crying, blinded by tears, she fell beside the bed of white roses. 

\--------

Heero sat on the edge of the bed. He had stayed in a hotel for the past few days. He was mean towards her but he couldn't help it, he felt... betrayed. He stood up and walked downstairs. She wasn't in her room since her door was wide open. Going into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator. All the leftovers, clearly marked, were placed neatly in rows. She had made breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday for him... waiting for him to come back. 

Slamming his mind close on those thoughts, he closed the fridge doors. Throughout the last few days only three things had been on his mind: her kissing Duo, her scared of him, and how she looked at him after he had hurt her. A small 'click' interrupted his thoughts and he knew it was the living room sliding door.

Ayako walked inside quietly, not noticing Heero, and started up stairs. Heero followed her. As she entered her room and Heero grabbed her and turned her towards him. She looked scared and confused, eyes red and puffy from crying. 

"Do you love me?" he asked her, his grip tightening on her upper arms. 

She nodded, then corrected herself and said, "Yes." She didn't think he would believe her, knew he didn't believe by the way he had asked that question. She carefully put her hands on his chest, just wanting to touch him. Her lips trembled. She wanted to kiss him, foolishly thinking to make everything better with a kiss, and she tried to kiss him. 

Just has her lips were about to touch his, he roughly pushed her away. She fell backwards and looked up at him. His expression was of anger and confusion. Ayako quickly kneeled in front on him, keeping her head bowed. 

"I had no right," she said apologizing for her bold move, "Please ... don't leave me..." she continued her voice cracking, trying not to cry. 

"Why did you kiss Duo?" he asked in a harsh tone. 

"I didn't... " she denied quietly, "He... made me..." 

What? Duo? "Why didn't you say something to me then?" Heero frowned. 

"He is your friend... I am only your wife... " she said painfully, "What could I have done? Would you have ...believed me?." Then he realized it. She had been brought up to serve men. Men were more important and women never really had a say in anything where she was from. She was there to serve and please, whether she wanted to or not. A man or men could have their way with her and it would be her word against theirs. Her saying something against her husband's friend was disrespectful and would be ignored. Wives or mistresses that did this would be punished. 

How could he have been so blind, Duo was known for this, yet he had put the blame on Ayako...It seemed that that 'talk' he wanted was something that was going to happen very soon. 

"Get up," he told her, she did so but kept her head bowed. Heero took her in his arms and hugged her. Ayako was too surprise to do anything but cry. 

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry." She cried against his chest, now holding on tightly to him, her hands fisted in his shirt. He took her to the bed and laid with her as she cried against him. Soon, she fell asleep, the past few days finally all coming down around her. Heero watched her as she slept, all the while thoughts of how stupid and blind he was ran through his head.

Ayako awoke first. Heero's arms were still firmly placed around her. She felt warm and safe. It seemed the storm was over, for now at least. She looked up at his sleeping face; so adorably handsome. She reach up carefully with her hand and gently caressed his face. Everything about him pulled her to him. She couldn't stop looking at him, or try to touch him. If it had been any other man, she wouldn't dare, much less bother. But Heero Yuy... He was such a beautiful person. She loved his mostly quiet ways and the sly smirks he would give her when no one else was watching. 

She slid her finger carefully over his lips, holding her breath, afraid that she might wake him. When he didn't stir, her finger began to slide slowly down his jaw then down his neck. She could see part of his upper chest; he was wearing a black button up short sleeve shirt with the top buttons loose. As her eyes continued their perusal of his collar bone and chest, Heero asked her huskily, "Do you like what you see?" 

Surprised and embarrassed, she blushed. She raised her eyes to his, only this time it was his turn to cares her face. She started to close her eyes. 

"Look at me," he told her gently. She kept her eye on his. Heero moved so he would be partly over her, never breaking eye contact. Ayako felt hot, she was sure her face was on fire. Heero looked incredibly sexy as he looked down at her, his hair messy, his face still looking sleepy, his shirt wrinkled and disheveled with his left shoulder exposed. 

Heero lowered his lips to hers, kissing her slowly. Their eyes closed simultaneously. He deepened the kiss, kissing her harder, hungrier, nudging her lips open with his tongue. Ayako moaned into his mouth out of frustration and pleasure. Heero's right hand found Ayako's leg and was caressing her thigh. 

As Ayako's mind swam with lust, she started to slowly unbutton Heero's shirt, revealing inch by inch pure, taunt muscle. His skin was so warm... almost hot to the touch. While Ayako reveled in the feel of his touch, Heero was drowning in her taste. Her hair was pooled over the pillows giving her an enchanted glow enhanced by her blush. Her yukata was loose, giving him a slight view of her enticing collar bone. He wanted to see more of his beautiful wife. 

His hand had wondered down her body, finding an opening on the side and his hand moved underneath the garment. He was now caressing her outer thigh and moving higher. When his hands reached under her panties she gasped in their kiss. He started to pull gently at it only for Ayako to stop him with her hand. He paid no mind to it, and started to kiss her neck, making her gasp again. His other hand wondered towards her small barely there breasts. He had never been a breast man so it never bothered him, in fact, he liked hers. 

His fingers circled a nipple, causing Ayako to moan loudly. Heero lifted himself up on his hands and looked down at her. She looked exotic, her yukata slightly open revealing a simple white bra, and her left leg was bare. His shirt was now open and showed his very well built chest and abs. He looked at her a bit longer and removed his shirt completely, all the while still looking at her. 

Ayako did everything but faint. Heero smirked slightly at her. She blushed even more. He returned to laying over her and kissed her again. His hand found her leg once more and he started to lower her panties. She stopped him again, starting to panic a bit. He looked up at her questionably. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I... I-I'm not... ready," she finished quietly, worried if he would take her word for it. A gentle smile covered Heero's face. "Ok," he told her. "Do you want to keep kissing?" he asked playfully, she pulled him down against her lips. In that same instant as he laid over her, she felt his arousal against her inner thigh. She had wanted him... this, so badly, but she couldn't. He wanted it too, and she couldn't say no forever.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese.

 

It had been two weeks since that steamy night which had ended with both of them taking cold showers. The only progress made was that they could now kiss each other openly, but this little step pleased Heero to no end. 

Ding! Dong! 

Heero and Ayako had been eating dinner when the doorbell rang. Heero stood up and walked over to the door, opening the door only to slam it back shut. Ayako looked at Heero confused. 

"Husband?" she asked quietly, as he made his way back towards his seat.

"OK! I know I deserve that" an unwelcome voice said loudly, as the person walked into the house. Ayako's eyes widened at the sight of Duo in their living room, obviously having picked the lock to get inside. 

"Get out, Duo," Heero said dangerously low. Duo put up his hands in hopes of calming Heero down. 

"Look I came to apologize, ok?" he stated. 

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Get. Out," Heero said zeroing on him a cold glare. 

"Husband... He is your friend," Ayako said. She didn't like Duo Maxwell, but he was her husband's friend before she ever met him, and she didn't think it would be right for them to end their friendship over her. Besides that, she didn't want to see them fight. 

Heero turned and looked at Ayako. Everything she was thinking showed clearly on her face. After a pregnant silence where the tension was so thick, it could be sliced by a knife, Heero stalked back towards Duo, backing him up against the door, his hard face millimeters from the long haired-brunette's face. 

"If you ever lay your hands on Ayako again . . .," Heero's voice dropped too low for Ayako to hear but Duo definitely heard as his face turned pale and he nodded at whatever Heero said to him. 

Heero stepped back, opened the door and ordered, "Now get out." Duo nodded and ran out of the house.

Heero paused for a few moments after closing the door, then turned to Ayako who was still sitting at her place at the table. 

"I don't understand. He hurt you, touched you, and you want me to forgive him simply because he's my friend?" 

She only nodded, having no satisfactory answer to that question. 

\--------

For the past 4 days, Heero had been very busy working, either at the corporate office or at his home office, which ever it was, Ayako wasn't seeing much of him. She would sneak into his bedroom at night and watch him sleep. But tonight she had decided to do something for him. 

She called his office phone. 

"Yuy," Heero answered. 

"Husband," she started, startling Heero. 

"Ayako?"

"Husband, you have an appointment this evening at 7pm, in the living room. Please do not be late. Thank you," Ayako said quickly, then hung up. Heero looked at the phone for a moment, then he smiled at the phone. He knew he had been very busy in the past few days and hadn't even been able to eat dinner with Ayako. Now she had called and made an appointment to see him. He couldn't help but be amused. He looked at the time. 5:15pm. If he had any other appointments at seven, he could have his secretary cancel them.

\---------

Ayako started to get ready. She was going to perform Kamigata-mai. She sat at the bathroom vanity Heero had installed for her before she had arrived in America. She applied white make-up over every part of her skin that would show; her face, neck, fore-arms and hands, then drew on slim sharp black eyebrows, then made a black line over her eyelids to make her eyes look smaller. Then she added red at the ends. She also made her lips smaller using a deep red. 

Next she worked her hair into a heavy bun and with some loose strands since she did not have the traditional black wig. When her make-up was finished, she carefully put on her kimono. It was a deep red color with black and gold cranes on it. Now ready she looked at the clock, 6:50pm, perfect. 

\---------

Heero stepped out of his office and made his way to the living room. There was tea ready for him on the table. He sat down on the sofa and picked up the tea. Just as he was about to take a sip, he stopped short. There, in the middle of the semi-lit room was Ayako... 

Gentle music began to waft from the room as she started to dance. She was holding two large fans which outlined every move she made. She performed the dance in a subdued, tranquil and dignified way; making her external expressions reflected her innermost sentiments. 

Heero watched in a daze. She was amazing; captivating him in her red, black and gold movements with her hair flowing gently about her. Ayako continued to dance for her enthralled viewer.

\--------

"Thank you for keeping your appointment, Husband," Ayako said as she bowed. Heero walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're amazing. What can't you do?" he said, teasing her, and then he became serious, "I'm sorry that I've been so busy." 

"Husband, you don't need to apologize. I am the one to apologize for disturbing your work," she said. Heero smirked and moved to kiss her. 

\--------

"You'll like it," Heero told Ayako as he walked hand and hand with her into the huge mall. 

"Maybe you will be able to find something you like," Heero continued as he tried to ease her. As they walked, the only interest Ayako had were of clothing for him, which she found immensely appealing as she made him try on things. 

"I thought we were here to get you new clothes," Heero grumbled as he modeled another button up shirt for her. 

"I like the clothes I have now," she told him, smiling as she made him whirl around in the shirt. 

As they left the store with yet more clothes for Heero, Ayako stopped in front of a pink-colored store. 

"You want to go in Victoria's Secret? I really wouldn't mind," He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. They walked into the store and Ayako immediately began looking around. Some very pretty things were on display: bras, panties, baby dolls and some night gowns. One of the sales rep. walked over to her and asked, "Hello, can I help you?" 

"Ayako, do you know what you're looking for?" Heero asked her quietly. She shook her head at Heero. 

"Maybe I can suggest a few things?" The sales rep. asked. Ayako smiled at her. 

"Would you excuse us?" The sales rep. said to Heero. 

"I'll be right out here, Ayako" he told her, excusing himself, pointing to a bench outside the store. She nodded at him and smiled.

"Well, you seem kind of a shy person-not that there's anything wrong with that, but how about a gown? A light shade to contrast with your dark looks. Or even something dark and deep to go with it, like this," she suggested, showing Ayako a long black silk gown. It had a few black lace roses that were transparent here and there. Ayako liked it, and she showed that she liked it by smiling and holding on to it.

The sales rep., seeing a sale, decided to suggest a few more things of similar quality and design. 

"How about we pick out a few things and you try them on, alright?" "Yes." 

The sales woman, helped Ayako pick out three gowns, two baby dolls and four pairs of bras and matching boy cut panties. Ayako stood in front of the mirror inside the dressing room. She was wearing a white night gown. She felt beautiful... and she wanted to wear this for Heero... But, if he found out her secret...torn, she didn't know if she should buy it or not, as she might never wear it. 

"Sir?" the sales women asked, as she motioned for Heero to come into the store. 

"Yuy," he told her. 

"Mr. Yuy..." the sales women repeated. Where have I heard that name before? Ayako was standing by the cashier. 

"Did you find anything you wanted?" he asked smiling at her. 

Before Ayako could stammer out anything comprehensible, the sales woman said, "Oh yes she did!" pointing to the pile currently being bagged. 

"It is too much," Ayako said. 

"Don't be silly, if you like these I'll get them for you," Heero told her. He looked over at the sales women and asked, "How much?" "$534.90"   
Heero took out his wallet and paid cash. 

"Thank you! Have a good day!" the sales woman said. She watched Heero and Ayako leave the store. 

"OHMIGOD! Do you know who you just let walk out of here!" Another sales women said running up to the first sales woman. 

"HEERO YUY!" the second woman said, showing the first a picture of Heero on the cover of Vanity Fair and News Week. 

"I knew I saw him before! My God, he's hotter in real life! And who was that girl he was with?" 

"We need to call the news or something!" 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese.

 

"Husband, this looks very nice on you," Ayako commented, looking on as Heero presided to turn around for her, as well as making faces to make her laugh. 

"I agree, but don't you want any clothes? Not even just a dress or something?" Heero asked her as he walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"If I find a dress, would you be happy?" she asked him, smiling at him. 

"I guess so, I just want you do find something you'd like for yourself, not for me," he said. 

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder overhead. Heero look up at the glass covered ceiling to see that it was raining, hard. He suddenly felt Ayako hold on to him.   
"What's wrong?" he asked her. 

"Storms frighten me." 

"I see, well why don't we go to the first floor of the mall. That way you won't see the rain and most likely won't hear it much," he suggested and she nodded. They walked towards the elevators. Just as they stepped into one, Heero saw a bunch of reporters running towards them. 

"Shit, frickin' sales clerks," he murmured under his breath and repeatedly pressed the 'Close Door' button. The doors closed, they were safe from the reporters for now. The elevator started to descend. A loud clash of thunder sounded, and the elevator jerked to a stop mid-floor; the lights flicking off and the red emergency light whirred on. Ayako screamed and clung to Heero. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"Don't be scared, I'm here," he tried to reassure her. Heero held onto her tightly; placing her between him and the wall of the elevator. He looked down at her, her beautiful soft face contorted in fear, holding on to him, making him feel strong and needed. But with her pressing herself against him like that was beginning to turn him on.   
He mentally kicked himself for not having much control in a situation where she completely dependent on him. But the faint flower and honey smell from her hair, and her body pressed up against his, was driving him wild quickly. 

"Ayako..." Heero croaked out. Damn, he hadn't meant it to sound like that. She looked up at him and he looked into those gorgeous deep emerald green eyes... what the hell, and he gave in. 

He kissed her slowly, trying to hold back the hunger gnawing at him so he didn't scare her, giving her time to move away. But instead of doing the proper thing, Ayako responded just as strongly to the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck. Heero responded by wrapping his around her waist. Soon what had started out as a gentle kiss was soon a full blown heated make-out session of pent-up sexual need. 

The kisses became faster and heated. Almost hungrily, they practically devoured each others mouths and necks. Ayako felt as if she was on fire. She quickly forgot about being stuck in an elevator and about the thunder that roared on outside as her heart created its own thunder as Heero's mouth worked magic on her neck; licking and kissing the skin, driving her wild as his hands roamed over all her body. 

She looked up at him in a daze, his deep cobalt blue eyes stripping her, making her cheeks red. Everything about him was intoxicating; his smell, his touch and his kisses... Her left shoulder was exposed and Heero wasted no time kissing her there. His hands roamed down her back side, pulling her close against him, showing her what she did to him as she felt his arousal against her belly.

She moaned as he grinded himself against her. Ayako's lips attacked his then she slid down, trailing wet kisses till she reached his partly exposed chest. 

"Ayako... " he started, trying to get his breathing under control. She looked up at him with glazed eyes. 

"Do you love me?" he asked, not realizing that he was holding his breath. 

"Yes, I love you, Heero Yuy," she said it, she confessed her love for him, even if it was inside an unmoving elevator. If only that could be enough... but once he found out her secret, her loving him wouldn't matter, she knew. Love was not enough. So for that, she wanted to have as much of him as she could. Heero smiled at her, having finally let out the breath he had been holding, then he kissed her gently on the lips. 

The elevator suddenly jerked and it continued to go down until it stopped and the doors opened. But rescuers were not what Heero and Ayako found. Instead they were swamped by flashing lights and shouted questions. Reporters swarmed to the elevator door.

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Yuy! Mr. Yuy! Is that your fiancée? What were you two doing in the elevator?" 

"Miss Watase! Are you and Mr. Yuy sexually involved?" 

"Are you two secretly married?" 

"Where did you meet?" 

All the reporters yelled out there questions, each trying to out shout the others in hopes of getting their question answered. Heero gritted his teeth, he hated this part of his life. He grabbed the shopping bags, and with a firm grip on a very shy Ayako, pushed through the crowd, telling himself that if anyone tried to block his way he'd knock that idiot's lights out. If only it was that easy to get rid of them, it'd just give them more to chew on. He grounded his teeth again. 

"Mr. Yuy, do you have anything to say?" a reporter asked. Heero ignored him and continued with the shopping bags and Ayako. Just as they where almost at the mall exit, someone pulled at Ayako, making her fall backwards. 

"Ayako!" Heero yelled out and turned around quickly to help her up. He wheeled on the news reporter that had grabbed Ayako. His gaze narrowed at the reporter's logo then did the same to the others closest to Ayako. As though nothing had happened, Heero turned back around to the exit without another word, leaving some of the reporters in the lobby of the mall. 

It was still raining hard outside. The valet ran out and got their Cadillac SUV. Heero carefully placed Ayako into the passenger seat, then shoved the shopping bags into the back and ran to the front and jumped into the drivers seat. All the while the braver of the reporters continued to snap pictures and film them until they drove off. 

\--------

Once home, Heero brought the still dazed Ayako up into her room. "Are you alright?" he asked her. 

"Yes. I'm going to go take a bath, if that's alright," she said looking up at him. He put her down on her bed and was inspecting her head.

"Well no blood or bumps, you should be ok," he told her, frowning at some place on the wall. Those damn reporters, what if- She kissed his cheek and made her way to her bathroom. Heero watch her go, smiling at the woman who had changed his life. 

He walked over to the door and softly knocked, "Ayako, if you feel worse in any way, tell me, I'll get a doctor," he said to her through the door. He heard her say a soft 'Thank you' . As he turned to leave the room, something on the nightstand caught his eye. There stood a single well maintained black and white photo of a boy about six years old with an older man. 

Heero picked it up. He had never noticed the photograph. The man in the picture was holding up the boy playfully. Both were smiling, full of happiness. No doubt a father and son. Heero placed the picture back, deciding he'd ask her later who they were. He made his way to his own shower and went to bed shortly thereafter. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

2am. Heero woke up, feeling someone touching his arm, then heard a loud clash of thunder. He opened his eyes to find a frightened Ayako looking down at him. There was another flash of lightening followed closely by loud thunder. The lightening had illuminated a frightened Ayako at the side of his bed.

"Ayako?"

"Husband, can I sleep with you?" she asked, visibly shaken from the storm. Before Heero could reach out to her, she screamed as another thunder and lightning crashed. Heero didn't say anything, he pulled her into his bed and under the covers with him, wrapping his arms around her. Soon she stopped shaking but she still clung to Heero. The fact that he was only wearing boxers made her blush. She could feel the hair on his legs tickle her legs. But he was warm and held her tightly; she felt safe and comfortable. His body heat made her fall asleep quickly. Heero leaned his head over hers and soon fell asleep himself. 

\---------

Two months later. 

"Ayako?" Heero called out as he walked into the house, "Are you ready?"

Ayako started down the stares with two large suitcases. Heero ran up the stairs and took them from her. 

"Is this everything?" he asked her and she nodded. 

"I still don't understand," she protested. 

"Don't worry, love, it's a surprise. Besides we'll get to stay in a five star hotel for a while with spacious rooms and king-sized beds," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows, making her laugh. They left the house and about an hour later, they were in up-town checking into a very pricey hotel. 

Ayako looked around in awe. For 3 weeks, Heero and Ayako stayed in the classy hotel. Heero showed her the massage parlor, the pool and Jacuzzi, the dinner and dance hall, the inner shopping area and much more. 

Ayako favored the golf courses; at least the golf carts were fun to drive even though she wasn't very good. Heero would laughed when she would try to drive. He had bought her a long white summer skirt and a casual golf and regular shirt. She wore the golf outfit as he tried to teach her how to play. She would get so happy when the ball finally made it into the hole after over a hundred strokes. The other players weren't so happy, but Heero didn't care, especially when she would actually jump up and down and hug him, all because she got the ball in the hole. 

They also spent a lot of time at the pool. After much convincing, Heero got Ayako into a one piece black bathing suit with a matching sarong that reached mid thigh. Ayako didn't know how to swim so she mostly stayed in the shallow end of the pool, but she looked so happy anyway. Heero was very happy as well, so much so that he couldn't stop smiling. 

"Ayako, would you like something to drink?" Heero asked her as he held her in the pool. 

"Ok," she said kissing his lips. Heero smiled at her distracting behavior. 

"I'll be right back," he said and walked up the steps and out of the pool. He made his way to the pool side bar and ordered two Sprites. As he waited he turned around to watch Ayako. She was trying to swim around, holding on to the flower-printed white doughnut floater he had bought her. Her long hair was wet and it fanned out around her in the water. There was a smile firmly planted on her face. 

She padded around a bit more with it, then pulled it off over her head and sat down on the pool steps to wait for him. As Heero watched, two other hotel guests were near by talking and Heero couldn't help but hear. 

"You'd think with all the money Heero Yuy has, he'd buy his girlfriend some breasts," a red headed woman said to the blonde one. "Yeah like mine. I think he'd prefer something bigger, or at least something that was there," the blond said laughing. 

"I like her just the way she is, thank you," Heero said with a false cheer in his voice, surprising both women, who turned around to see him standing behind them.

"Mr. Yuy! I'm so sorry, we didn't see you," the red head started. 

"We didn't mean anything," the blonde finished a bit lamely. 

"Why, I guess I don't really mean it when I say that your breasts are grossly over-sized," Heero replied with some more false cheer. At his remark, the blonde sputtered in shock and outrage. Heero promptly redirected his attention to his wife who was waiting for him and walked passed them with the Sprites in hands. They watched him, the blonde seething as he made his way to Ayako, who greeted him with a smile. After that incident, Heero hadn't heard anything else from anyone. He and Ayako enjoyed their 'vacation' for all that it was worth. 

\--------

"Checking out, Mr. Yuy?" the desk clerk asked. 

"Yes."

"Was everything to your liking?" 

"Yes, thank you very much." the clerk looked on as Ayako rested her head on Heero's shoulder. They walked out hand and hand and seemed very much in love in the clerk's eyes.

\--------

Once in the car, Heero pulled out a bandana and covered Ayako's eyes with it. 

"Okay, you can't peek," he said in mock strictness, causing her to giggle. Soon they were back home, only Ayako didn't know where they were. Heero stepped out of the car first and looked at their house. He smiled. He went around and opened the passenger door to help Ayako out. 

"Ok, now you can look," he told her, taking off the blindfold. Ayako opened her eyes and was instantly shocked. The house they were standing in front of was of Japanese architect style. She turned and looked at Heero, the surprise still evident on her face. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Where are we?" she asked. He went up to her and hugged her. 

"My, don't you recognize our home?" he tsked-tsked her, then grinned at the disbelief on her face, "Well, you can't really recognize it, but this is the house, our house. See we are still on the same street." 

"What?" Ayako was still confused. He turned her around to face the house. 

"I had the house rebuilt in a Japanese Style for you while we were on vacation." 

"Husband... " Ayako didn't know what to say, no one had ever done so much just for her. 

"There's more," he said and took towards the house.

"M-More?" She now knew it for a fact, no one will ever do this much for her except for Heero. 

They stopped in front of the front door. It was a shoji sliding door. Heero motioned for Ayako to open it and she did so. It made her so happy, he made her so happy. As she stepped inside, the whole house had been changed into a traditional Japanese house. The doors had been replaced for Fusuma doors. The main room was of tatami styled floors. A Kakejiku scroll and a Ikebana arrangement. 

She continued to the kitchen and found a new gas stove, rice cooker, microwave and refrigerator. She looked into the cabinets but they were all empty. She turned and looked at Heero, wondering what happened to the dishes and what they were going to eat with. 

 

"I wanted you to pick out any kitchen dishes and things," He explained to her. She smiled in understanding.   
"There's still more, he said and led her upstairs to the new rooms. "I hope you don't mind us sharing a room. Of course you'll have your own futon," he said quickly and she hugged him tightly. 

"Husband... Thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet. There's more still." 

He opened the door to the bathroom. They walked into the new bathroom; it had been divided in three rooms. The first room was equipped with a spacious sink and vanity. The second room had a shower and a deep bathtub, almost the same size as the previous one. Then in a small closed third room was the toilet. 

"So do you like the new house?" he asked. In response Ayako jumped in his arms. "I'll take that as a yes. How about we go shopping for your kitchen things?" he suggested after a moment in her arms. 

"Husband, you are too kind," she told him. He smirked, "You sound like this is all going to go to waste." Ayako had no response for that and turned away. 

\--------

They walked into a large, somewhat dim store that sold household goods. A sales woman walk over to them and greeted them, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" 

"Hi, where is your Japanese kitchen selections?" Heero asked. 

"I'm afraid our Japanese section is quite small," she answered. 

"We'd like to take a look anyway, please," Heero said. The woman nodded and told them to follow her. 

The Japanese section was bigger then what the woman had made them believe it to be. Heero thanked the woman for her help and took a cart. 

"Do you see anything you like yet? If you do, get it," he told her. Ayako nodded to this and started to look around, her eyes already marking some items for a closer inspection.   
After walking around everything twice, Ayako selected bento boxes, chopstick boxes, tea sets and tea supplies, sushi dishes, sake sets and bottles and cups. 

"Those are very nice. Ayako, do you like this?" Heero asked, pointing to a cherry blossom shoji screen. She nodded and he carefully placed it into the cart. He then showed her a bamboo tree lamp, a love birds silk painting, a Shing Huo painting and a black Empress jewel box. As soon as she nodded he placed everything into one of the three carts that they had requested after realizing that they like a lot of the stuff that the store offered. 

"Husband, isn't this too much?" she asked, not wanting him to give her so much when she could not give him very much in return. 

"Don't worry," he told her. Taking her hand he watched the three helpers from the store push the carts to the check out line. Heero paid in cash again.

\--------

Ayako was in the kitchen, making shell fish sushi and sashimi. Heero walked into the kitchen, happy just watching Ayako make dinner. 

"Ayako, I know you're busy, but could you come outside with me?" he asked. She nodded, cleaned her hands and followed him outside. 

He led her into the small forest of flowers and showed her a new sight. Ayako gasped in glee as Heero showed her a small clear pond with carps swimming around in it; there was a small wooded bridge over it the pond. 

Heero pulled her onto the bridge then kneeled down on one knee in front of her. He looked up at her, so beautiful, her light winter kimono printed with small white flowers. The sun shone brightly on her hair and the flowers waved around in the breeze all around them. Her deep emerald green eyes looked down at him... 

Heero, taking a deep breath, took her left hand in his and he began, "Ayako, you're the best thing to ever happen to me..." Ayako's eyes started to swim in tears. He was proposing. Everything in her body and mind screamed yes, but her heart reminded her that she was deceiving him... That he would one day hate her... But Ayako wanted to be selfish, she knew she would never meet anyone like Heero Yuy again. And she wanted to make him happy as long as she could...Even if he would hate her later, he'd be happy with her now. 

"... Ayako, will you marry me?" he finished. Ayako dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly as tears flew freely. 

"Yes," she answered fiercely, planning on making the best of it. Heero returned her hug with an even tighter one. Once Ayako had calmed down enough, and the tears had stopped coming, Heero took her hand again and slipped the ring on her finger. Ayako looked down at it. 

The ring itself was platinum with a three carat princess cut diamond mounted on an elaborate leaf design. Ayako hugged him again, wondering if she'd ever get used to his spending fortunes on her. 

Slowly they made their way back to the house, hands and arms intertwined. 

"When would you like our wedding to be? In the spring?" he asked. 

"Yes, in the Spring." 

Heero smiled wider and kissed her, "In the spring it is then." 

\--------

"I'm surprised you called." 

"So am I, but Ayako thought it wouldn't be right if I stayed angry with you. You owe her a lot," Heero told Duo, who now sat across the table. 

"I know, I still need to apologize to her," Duo said. 

"You do," Heero agreed. He no longer trusted Duo, but Ayako had said that they were friends and they should fix things between themselves. The restaurant were they sat was quiet. Heero had a chicken Caesar salad while Duo ate a roast beef sandwich with a mixed fruit salad. 

"So? What's new?" Duo asked, wanting to change the heavy mood to light. 

"I'm getting married this coming spring. I want you to be my best man."

"Wait a minute. I thought you were already married." 

"Not legally. I want it real and her legally my wife." 

"I see. Well, I'm honored but are you sure you want me to be your best man?" 

"No, I'm not sure. But don't make me regret it." 

"So, this is like my chance to show you that I'm your friend?" 

"Yes."

"Got it. Anyway, I'm guessing it will be Japanese style?"

"Yes"

"That should be interesting," Duo scratched his head, "I've never seen one. You figure out how to get a hold of her parents?" 

"That's where you come in. I know from what Ayako told me, she has a mother and 2 brothers, but none of them speak any English. So I need you to find a translator for while they are here so they can enjoy themselves. I will contact the Cherry Blossom Organization to give me information on where they are so I can fly them here. Also I'd like you to get temporary Visas for them. I don't know how long they will stay, but I want them to have a good time while they are here," Heero told him. 

"No problem, I'll get on it now," Duo said standing up to leave, placing some bills on the table for tip. 

"Oh and Heero? Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Ayako." Duo nodded and left Heero to wonder if he had done the right thing. Inviting Duo meant that his damn wife was going to come too. He wondered if he could invite just Duo and bar Relena from entering. Fat chance.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese.

 

"Thank you for calling Cherry Blossom. How may I help you?" a woman answered. 

"Hello, may I please speak to your manager," Heero asked as he looked through a magazine of Japanese Formal wear for men. 

"Is something wrong, sir? Maybe I could help you if there's something wrong." 

"I need my bride's parents' information," Heero said, then added, "I would like to fly them over for the wedding." 

"But sir, when you purchased one of our girls, you married her." 

"Not legally," Heero argued, and he did not like the way the woman said 'purchased' even though that was what he had done. 

"I see, one moment please." Heero waited on the line for what seemed like forever. Just as he was about to hang up and give them a personal visit, a man's voice came over the phone. 

"Hello sir. May I ask your name and which one of our brides you purchased."

"Heero Yuy. I purchased Ayako Watase 8 months ago." There was a long pause on the other line before the man came on again, "And you said you wanted her parent's information so you can fly them over? I'm afraid we can't do that, but what we can do for you is act as a medium." 

"That's fine. What I need to know is how many members there are." 

"Her mother and two brothers." 

"Good, then I will send 3 first class tickets for them a month from now. I want them to arrive the day before the wedding." 

"I'll let them know. Do you have a number I can call you back on Mr. Yuy?"

"Yes, you can call my office line, its... " 

\--------

(Look at this boys! Ayako is getting married to that rich Yuy man. He's flying the three of us first class. We'll be there the day before the wedding) Mrs. Watase said to her sons.

(Finally, Ayako comes through for us) the older brother snickered. The three of them smiled happily, already imagining the good life that they would have. 

\--------

"Ayako? What are you doing closed up in here?" Heero asked walking into the sewing room that he had set up for her, only for him to get pushed right back out. 

"Oh, I understand you're making your wedding dress. But the wedding is tomorrow," he said worried. 

"I'm almost done. It will be finished by tomorrow," she called out to him. 

"Fine, just come out soon, I miss you already."

\--------

Ring! Ring! 

Heero picked up his office line.

"Mr. Yuy, the Watases' plane will be here at 4pm today," his secretary said to him. 

"Thank you," Heero hung up the phone once he got the flight number and dialed Duo's number, "Duo, the Watases' flight will be here at 4pm and the flight number is 8809. Go pick them up. Is everything ready?" 

"Yup! See you later." They both hung up the phone, Heero looked at all his notes then called the wedding planer. 

"Hilde here." 

"Hilde, it's Heero Yuy. Is everything ready for tomorrow?" 

"Yes, Mr. Yuy. Your bride will be quite happy with the Japanese wedding."

"Good, see you tomorrow." 

\--------

Duo, the translator whose name was Mr. Taki, and a limo driver stood at the baggage claim area at the airport holding up a sign that read 'Watase' in Japanese on it. Soon three figures walked up to the group. 

There was an older woman who looked rather stern, wearing a dark blue kimono with pink flowers on it. Close behind her were two younger men wearing kimonos as well. Theirs were not of the same quality but neat nonetheless. 

(Hello, my name is Mr. Taki. I will be your translator during your journey to this country. Welcome.)

(Thank you, I am Kokako Watase, these are my sons Koca and Kento) Mrs. Watase replied to the translator. 

(Nice to meet all of you, this is Duo Maxwell, your daughter's fiancée's best friend) They looked at Duo and bowed gracefully. Duo repeated the gesture. 

(Well I'm sure you are all tired from your trip and you would like to see your daughter, so let us get going.)

\--------

The limo ride to the Yuy Home was silent. The brothers spent their time staring around New York in silent awe. They were seeing themselves with the expensive name brand clothing walking around with sell phones. Their mother sat with dignity and only glanced here and there as if uninterested when all she wanted to do was gape at all the richness and high standards all around her. To think that her pathetic daughter had managed to catch herself a prime man like Heero Yuy. 

Once they arrived and stepped out the Watases stopped short, staring at the only Japanese house on the street. 

(Your soon to be son-in-law had his home rebuilt as a gift to your daughter) Mr. Taki told them. 

He really must be quite wealthy. I wonder if he knows yet. Most likely not, Kokako Watase thought to herself, smiling smugly. Duo excused himself, saying he was going to go get Heero. 

Duo walked into the house, finding Heero pacing in the living room. 

"They're here. Where's Ayako?" 

"She's in her sewing room. I want to meet them first when she's not here," Heero said to Duo. Duo nodded and followed Heero out the door. Kokako's eyes widened at the sight of Heero dressed in his casual business clothing. 

(Welcome, I am Heero Yuy) Heero said introducing himself. Kokako didn't know what to say. He was young, very handsome, spoke perfect Japanese and was beyond wealthy. 

(Please, come in) Kokako regained some sense and bowed, following Heero inside, the others trailing behind. As they walked inside, the Watases looked around the house in awe. 

"Ayako! I have a surprise for you," Heero called out. 

Moments later Ayako emerged from a hallway on the left. She stopped short at the site of her family standing in her living room. 

(Mother...) She gasped. Kokaro marched over to her daughter, obviously angry. She stopped close to Ayako and slapped her, shocking everyone in the room. 

(Look at you, your hair half down, a disgrace to your husband) the older woman spat. Heero was immediately standing between Ayako and her mother. 

(In my house, no one lays a hand on Ayako) he said angrily, (I happen to like her hair this way. Do not presume to know my tastes when we have only just met) Heero told Kokaro in a low voice. Ayako looked up at him thankfully. Heero placed his arm around Ayako and then smiled at Kokaro, not caring that he was scaring the mother with his rather rapid mood swing. 

(I'm sure you must be all quite tired, let us show you to your rooms) Heero said, snapping everyone out of the tension as suddenly as it had occurred. Kokaro nodded, retreating for now, she didn't know him well enough yet to contemplate any further actions. Besides that, he appeared to be a man who knew what he wanted and would not be easily led. 

Kokaro and her sons followed Heero and Ayako upstairs. As they walked through the house, they were in awe of the house. They were each given their own bedroom, all with their own bathrooms done in similar style to the master bedroom but less grand. 

(Well I hope you find everything to your liking) Heero told them, (Dinner should be ready soon, if you'd join us, we'd be honored)

(We'll see) Kokaro said, snubbing him which Heero ignored. As Heero and Ayako left the older woman and her sons, Heero mentally kicked himself. Reuniting Ayako and her family hadn't gone quite as he planned. 

"I'm sorry, I was trying to surprise you. If I had known that you did not get along with your mother, I would not have invited them," he told her as they walked towards his home office and her sewing room.

"Its not your fault. My mother and I... it's complicated," Ayako told him. 

"I see. Well, you can continue on your dress, I'll play their host for now as best as I can, after all, I brought them here so I'll deal with them. If not, would you mind if I threw them out?" Heero joked, smiling at her. 

"Thank you, for playing the host, I mean" she added quickly with a giggle. She leaned up and kissed him gently then walked back into her sewing room. 

Closing the door she leaned back against it and looked at the Uchikake gown she was making for herself. Heero had bought her a faceless mannequin to help her as she made her clothes. And now she looked at the beautiful wedding kimono she had just finished. She had even made a Tsuno Kakushi hood, which she had placed on the mannequin's head. She walked over to the dress... She had taken a lot of time doing the small detailed patterns on the dress. She had woven them into the material of the kimono. So much work of love and pain, but now, her selfish fairytale was over. She had already planed to tell Heero her secret tonight, but now with her mother and brothers here, there was no telling what would happen. Knowing them, they would tell Heero her secret themselves before she would have a chance. But not before they squeeze some money out of him first, though. In fact, they'd probably order her to be silent for as long as she can. They were even more selfish than her. 

Sighing, she walked over to the small clean desk on the right and sat down. She took out peace of parchment paper and started to write. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

Dinner was eaten in silence except for Kokaro criticizing Ayako's cooking and Heero again defending her. Minutes later they were enjoying tea in the living room. 

(Well, please excuse me, I still have some paper work to do) Heero said excusing himself, kissing Ayako's head as he went, and knowing there would be some heated words the moment he was out of sight. Right on the ball, Kokaro waited till Heero had firmly closed the door of his office behind him to turn to her daughter. 

(He doesn't have a clue, does he?) she asked. Ayako shook her head. 

(You've been staying with this man for almost a year and he has never demanded sex from you?) she asked her daughter, incredulous that the deception had gone on for so long. Perhaps she wasn't as dumb as she looked.

(We've gotten close but... )

(But you stopped him every time didn't you, you deceiving slut.) Ayako tightened her jaw, not responding to that comment.

(I want to see your bedroom) Kokaro said, surprising Ayako. Ayako did not want her mother anywhere near her room but the older woman had already gotten up and would start opening doors at random to get what she wanted. Ayako followed her to the bedroom with her brothers trailing behind them. 

The bedroom was quite large. There was a huge comfortable futon nicely made in the middle of the room, two antique dressers; one was the resting place of the Empress Lacquer jewel box Heero had bought for her. In the corner was the bamboo lamp they had gotten and the beautiful cherry blossom shoji screen Heero had bought her. And on the far right was the bathroom door. 

(He bought you all this?) her mother asked. Ayako merely nodded, as she watched with clenched jaws her older brother going through her jewelry box. 

(Tell me) Kokaro started, bringing her attention back to her mother, as she walked closer to Ayako, (Why haven't you sent me and your brothers any money?)

(I didn't know how to ask Husband.)

(You're so pathetic. All you- )She was cut off as they then heard Heero calling for Ayako. 

(I think it's time we told Mr. Yuy your secret) Kokaro smirked. 

(No! I want to tell him, I was planning on telling him tonight-) Ayako started but her mother cut her off. 

(I think we should tell him right now as a family, boys.) Kokaro said looking at her sons. Koca and Kento grabbed Ayako who was pleading them for them to stop. They fought with her and finally removed all of her clothing, ripping her kimono in the process. Ayako kneeled in the middle of the room, naked with her hair a mess, crying quietly as Heero walked into the room after hearing the struggle. He looked at his crying Ayako then at Kokaro and her sons. 

(What the hell is going on?) Heero demanded, then started to walk towards Ayako. 

(I strongly suggest you stay away from her) Kokaro warned him, making Heero stop in his steps. 

(Ayako, what's going on?) Heero asked looking down at Ayako, who was still kneeling. He could tell she was naked, had glanced at the ripped kimono, but couldn't see anything else. 

(We thought is was time for Ayako to stop lying to you, to tell you her secret) Kokaro said as she walked towards Ayako, stopping behind her. 

(What secret?)

(This one) Kokaro said, then motioned for the boys to grab her. They grabbed Ayako by the upper arms and pushed her back out, so Heero could see everything she had been covering. 

(No...) Heero gasped, eyes wide as he stepped back away from them. Kokaro cruelly wrenched Ayako's hair and pulled her head up to look at Heero. She had rivers of tears falling down her face. The look on his face was heart breaking. Disbelief and anger shone clearly on his face as he stared at Ayako. 

(Now you know. Our little Ayako is really a boy named Trowa) Kokaro said, releasing 'Trowa', who curled himself into a ball as he cried. 

(Then those scars... ) Heero began, his mind racing back to all those little times when something had not seemed right. 

(Yes, men we've sold him too weren't to happy to find out Ayako was really a boy. So they beat him repeatedly and raped him repeatedly) Kokaro said with a sneer. At the mention of the rapes Heero almost lost it. 

(Now you see, my son is nothing but what you Americans call a gold digger. He's willing to go to any lengths to get money, the selfish little bastard. He wouldn't even share any with us, his very own family.)

(Get out of my house) Heero said, his voice cold and calm. He left the room and moments later they heard the front door slam. 

(There, our business here is done. Come on boys) Kokaro said, leaving the room, followed by her grumbling sons. They hadn't even had a chance to see everything yet, much less take anything. They left Trowa crying on the floor.

Trowa cried and cried... He had wanted to tell Heero so many times... But he was pathetic and scared and now Heero had been told the worse possible way. The worst was that he hadn't even been able to do anything. He hadn't been able to stop crying long enough to try to explain. Not that it mattered now, it was over.

He shakily stood up and walked into the bathroom. He lost his dinner in the toilet, then walked into the shower and stayed there, crying in a ball while the water beat down on him. 

\--------

Heero returned to the house a little before 3am. As he walked in, everything was dark. He walked upstairs, not bothering with the lights. The guest rooms were empty, but in Kokaro's room, a note was left on the futon with the lamp on. He picked up the note and read it. 

Dear Mr. Yuy. When you are done with Trowa, please send him back home.

Kokaro

He crumbled the paper. 'Trowa' was still here. 

Heero made his way to their-damn, his bedroom. The room was dark, but he could hear a shower running. Looking towards the bathroom door, he couldn't see any light underneath the door. He briefly wondered if the guy, yes, a guy, he was still stunned that Ayako was a man, had decided to drown himself in his bathroom. 

He walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, and turned on the lights. There in the bath was Trowa curled up in a ball, the water having long gone cold still coming down on him. 

Heero walked over and turned off the freezing water. "What are you still doing here. I told you to leave," Heero growled, unable to control the rage he felt. Trowa stood suddenly and nodded. 

"Yes, you did," Trowa stepped out of the bath, almost falling but catching himself. Heero cursed himself mentally; he had almost reached out to catch him, the instinct that had been built in for Ayako. 

Trowa didn't bother taking a towel, instead he made his way to the closet, reached in and took out the old straw suit case he had come to America with. He opened it and put on a very old and faded yukata that he had saved for a day like this. 

He pulled his long hair into a messy ponytail and stood up. Heero watched him from the doorway. Minutes passed by that felt like eternity. Slowly Trowa turned around to face Heero's angry eyes. Heero looked at Trowa, the deep emerald green eyes full of pain. The tears had finished coming long before the water had turned cold. 

"You may never believe me but when you asked me if... if I loved you, I said yes. And I meant it. I know you don't love me, but... " Trowa had started, looking away from Heero's angry eyes. 

"Shut up," Heero said cutting him off, not wanting to hear another word from those lips that he had kissed. 

"I'm sorry, Heero... " Trowa pleaded, now kneeling in front of Heero, "I'm so sorry..." It was the first time Heero had heard his name from those lips. 

"Why Aya... Trowa, why did you lie to me? For so long!" Heero was angry, but that anger sprang from being confused. 

"Because I was happy..." 

"What?" He was happy?

"I was happy, I've never been happy, not since my father died when I was six years old." At that Heero remembered the picture on the nightstand. "I was my father's mistress' child. My mother died giving birth to me. My father raised me as his and Kokaro's son. But then, my father fell ill and died. Kokaro kept me still but, she quickly changed her behavior, taking out her revenge on me for my father's affair. She raised me as a girl and when I turned 14, she started to... sell me, telling me it was for the good of the family.   
Needless to say I was a very confused teenage boy, or girl ... Men started to buy me and... do what they wanted with me," Trowa's voice cracked a bit, but he continued, "Some didn't liked that they had bought a boy, so they beat me and ... raped me. I had just returned from another man when my mother told me that I had another buyer. That was where you came in. You bought me, but you were different from the other men. You actually... cared for me. You treated me like a person. No one ever had done that. I fell in love with you, hard, despite trying not to. So many times I had made up my mind to tell you, but I was selfish, I didn't want to loose this happy fantasy I had. I knew, deep down, that you would find out, that someday I would tell you. But you found out the worse way possible and I... There is no excuse for me lying to you. And I'm so sorry... " Heero just stared at Trowa with wide eyes. Trowa had confessed everything, baring his heart and soul but it didn't fix anything. 

"When we would... get close to ... making love, I wanted to so much, I had never wanted anything sexual before but... with you, everything was different and I..." 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

"Enough." Heero didn't want to hear about that. Trowa flinched at the harsh tone. He wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. The thought of suicide had crossed his mind while he was in the bathroom but he had dismissed it. Now, it seemed a hell of a lot better than feeling like someone had ripped open his heart and had stepped on it. The first person he had ever loved, hated him. But had every right to.

He dared to sneak a peek at Heero and glanced up at him. Heero was looking straight at him, hate perfectly visible in his eyes. Trowa looked away, unable to bear the look on Heero's face, wishing he hadn't looked up because now that look was all that he would remember. 

"Please... Please don't hate me, Mr. Yuy," Trowa pleaded. When Heero didn't reply, Trowa braced himself, wanting to leave right away as that was the second best option next to crawling under a rock. He shakily stood up and turned to walk out of the room with his suitcase, only to suddenly find himself slammed against the wall with Heero's hands strangling his neck. 

Trowa's hands automatically went over Heero's, dropping his suitcase in the process. Trowa couldn't breath as he looked at Heero. Anger and resentment swirled in Heero's eyes, and it was all his fault. He let his hands fall to his sides and closed his eyes and accepted his punishment. His tears continued to fall silently. Heero was loosing control. Trowa closed his eyes. All the tears... Trowa stopped fighting, he was letting him hurt him, as was his right. 

Heero slowly loosened his grip, letting Trowa fell to the floor, gasping for air. Trowa looked up, Heero was standing by the door with his back to him. 

"I did love you," he said, then he left the room. He 'did' love me... no he loved Ayako, not me, Trowa thought miserably. He picked himself up, grabbed his suitcase and walked down the stairs heading towards the front door. 

"Where are you going?" Heero's angry voice came from the living room. 

"You told me to leave." 

"I'm flying you back to your family. Your mother asked me to send you back." At this Trowa nodded, the tiny hope that Heero had wanted him to stay anyway died an instant death. He turned around and sat on the floor by the tea table. Heero stood on the other side of the room watching him. 

"Will they sell you again?" Heero asked in a relatively softer tone. Trowa just nodded, more tears threatening to fall as he was well aware of what his family would do to him when he got back. 

\--------

It was morning, Trowa had stayed up late in the living room, unable to sleep until a couple of hours ago. Today was suppose to have been their, no, Ayako's and Heero's wedding, but it wouldn't happen now with no bride. 

Heero walked down the stairs. Trowa had fallen asleep where he had sat by the tea table. He looked down at him. Trowa was still so beautiful. Even with his red eyes from crying, he was still beautiful. His usually delicate features suddenly twisted in pain, from whatever dream that he was dreaming. His long hair was pooled around him... 

Heero looked at the old straw suitcase. Trowa had only packed what he had came to America with, and taken nothing of Heero's. As he watch Trowa sleep, he saw something in his hand. Heero carefully pulled the item from Trowa's hand. It was a picture. A picture of Trowa and himself at the opening of the restaurant all those months ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Both of them were smiling, holding onto each other happily. This picture was the only thing Trowa was planning on taking with him that he didn't have when he came to America. 

"I'll understand if you don't want me to have it," Trowa said, surprising Heero who had been in deep thought of the picture. He looked down at Trowa now. 

"Why... why are you crying?" Trowa asked him. Heero touched his own cheek. He hadn't realized he was crying. Trowa stood and looked at him. Heero had so many different emotions raging he didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Trowa... Trowa still looked like a woman, not a man. His hand reached up and he caressed Trowa's cheek. Trowa didn't want to move, too scared that Heero would stop if he moved. 

"Mr. Yuy...?" Trowa whispered. Heero frowned at Trowa, he didn't like it. 

"Don't call me that..." Heero pulled Trowa closer to him, stopping millimeters from his lips. He threaded his hand through Trowa's long hair. The recipient of the caress closed his eyes, reveling in that small touch. Heero's lips lightly brushed against his. Heero found that he wasn't repulsed, but before he could take it any step further, a loud knock interrupted them. They turn to find the limo driver in the open doorway. 

"Are you ready Miss? You don't want your miss your flight," he said. Trowa turned back to Heero. That's right, Heero was sending him back... 

"I love you," Trowa said, but Heero didn't say anything, didn't even move. Trowa stepped away from Heero and picked up his suitcase.

"Goodbye, Heero Yuy," he said and quickly made his way out of the house. 

 

\--------Two weeks later in Kyoto, Japan.

(Ayako! You have a 'date' tonight. It's been a while so make sure you please him! We need this money) Kokaro called out to her daughter. 

(Yes mother) Ayako said quietly. Trowa had fallen back to her old ritual, before she had met Heero Yuy... She pushed those thoughts away, because thinking about him only caused tears that made her eyes puffy and her mother would beat her for ruining her features. 

She bathed and perfumed herself then dressed in a nice kimono. She applied some light make-up and was ready to go a few moments after that. She stood outside the front door with her mother and brothers, waiting for the man that was coming for her tonight. Soon enough, a thin old man showed up. He was dressed cheaply and walked with a limp.

He paid Kokaro 3000yen and took Ayako roughly by the arm. He smelled horribly like he hadn't bathed in weeks and was slightly disfigured. He took her to a nearby rundown motel. 

(We're going to have fun, aren't we, baby?) the man leered at her, his cackle causing goose bumps to raise along her skin. Ayako was already crying. She was scared, she didn't want any more pain... She wanted Heero... But he didn't want her... 

(Hey! I'm talking to you!) the man yelled, shoving Ayako against the wall in the hallway. When Ayako failed to respond, the man started to force himself on her. Ayako finally fought back. 

(You stupid bitch! I paid for you!) he screamed, slapping Ayako. Ayako kneed the man in the groin and bolted through the door, bursting out of the hotel and ran blindly down the street. She suddenly hit something hard and was knocked back. Seeing shiny shoes, she quickly kneeled. 

(I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was going) Ayako apologized. 

(Are you alright?) a man asked, helping Ayako stand up. 

(Hey!) They both heard a man running towards them. 

(Do you need help?) the man she bumped into asked her. 

(Yes, I don't want to go back to him.)

(Can you sew?) Ayako didn't have time to ponder the randomness of the question, she just quickly answered, Yes. 

(Come with me then) the man said, taking Ayako's hand. She looked up at her savior to see that he wasn't Japanese but Chinese. His hair was black and slicked back into a tight ponytail. His eyes were very dark, she couldn't tell if it was a dark brown or if it was indeed black. 

He pulled her up and into an alley way and they disappeared into a building. Ayako walked in to see about fifty sewing machines and lots of different bolts of fabrics. 

(I own this place. You can work for me here) he said looking at Ayako. (What is your name?)

(Ayako.)

(My name is Chang Wufei. Was it your family that sold you?) he asked to which she nodded sadly. 

(So you have no where to sleep then. Follow me.) Ayako followed him to the left of where they had entered the building. Wufei opened a door that led to a small room with a futon and a lamp with no windows. There was a door on the right side of the room but other than that, the room was pretty plain and messy. 

(It's not much, but once you clean it up it should be fine. There's a small bathroom through that door. It's small but hopefully you'll be okay here. You can make yourself sheets and a blanket with the left over materials that are in that box over there. Here is a key to the building. I will only pay you half since you will be staying here. I'll be leaving now) he said turning away. 

(Wait! )Ayako said turning towards him, (Why are you... helping me? )

(My wife... she used to do what you did too) That was all he said before he left. Ayako was still reeling in shock of what she had just done. She decided to clean up the room to keep from thinking about her actions. 

After a few moments she found a rag in the sink and started to clean the room. The room was much bigger then the one at her mother's house. The futon was old but barely used and was still quite soft and comfortable. Once she had cleaned up the room, the bathroom; which only had a sink, a small shower and toilet, were clean, she went through the material box. Selecting some nice fabrics, she sat down at one of the sewing machines and started to make bed sheets and a blanket for herself. 

 

\--------Upstate New York, USA. 

For the past two weeks, Heero had buried himself in work. He was working on two new hotels with pools and spas and a new restaurant. He had been so overwhelmed with the work he had placed on himself that he had been sleeping in his office in town. He hadn't returned to his home in a while. His appearance was scruffy, tired and dirty. He was either editing the architectural drawings for the new buildings, on the phone talking to clients and business partners or doing a lot of paper work. 

It was late again. Heero sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, thinking only to rest for a bit before he would finish the last draft for the side patio for the restaurant. He promptly fell asleep. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

"Mr. Yuy?" his secretary, Dorothy, called out to him, knocking on his door. When he didn't answer, she walked in and found him asleep in his chair again for the fourth day in a row. Concerned for his health, she walked over to him and gently shook him awake. 

"Mr. Yuy, please wake up." Heero finally opened his eyes, positive he was being awaken by Ayako, then his vision focused. 

Dorothy. He sat up quickly, straightening himself, slightly embarrassed that she had caught him sleeping again. 

"I'm awake," he growled. 

"Sir you should go home and rest. And... take a bath," she told him as politely as she could. Heero gave her a dirty look, making her leave the room. 

"Home..." he said quietly. Slowly he stood, grabbed his coat and walked out of his office, not saying anything to Dorothy and left. 

\---------

Heero arrived in front of his home. He walked in and stood in the doorway. He looked at the dark, silent house. Everything in here had been for Ayako, who wasn't even really a woman. He took off his shoes and coat, then made his way to the kitchen. The refrigerator was empty except for some way overdue orange juice and two very ripe bananas. He took the orange juice, drinking from the glass container and ignoring the taste. Then he grabbed a banana and started to eat it. 

He made his way upstairs and into the bathroom. After having showered and shaved, he put on some clothes and left the house. 

 

\--------Kyoto, Japan.

Ayako had been working at the sewing shop for two months now. She had been able to stay away from her mother and brothers and was earning her own way. It wasn't bad at all. The room she stayed in was small but had everything she needed. The man who had helped her, Mr. Chang, had even brought her a very small gas stove, a miniature refrigerator and a small rice cooker. With the money she had saved from working she had bought a small coffee table to eat on. 

He helped her, but she didn't understand why. When she had asked him the first time they met he had only said that his wife had once been where she was. In gratitude, Ayako made sure to work hard for Mr. Chang. Everyone else who worked there were all women. Most of them were older women who could not find another job and were too old for prostitution. But they enjoyed working for Mr. Chang, they said he was a good man to work for, he was fair. 

(Good work today, Ayako) Mr. Chang told her. Ayako nodded her thanks and excused herself to her room. She sat on the bed and after a few moments, she reached under her pillow and pulled out the picture of Heero and herself. 

(I'm sorry I'm Trowa... and not Ayako... ) Trowa said to the picture, rubbing his thumb on the picture of Heero's face. (I miss you... ) he said tears threatening to fall. It had been two months but almost everyday Trowa would pull out this picture and let his memories wash over him. The rest of the day and during the nights, Heero was the only one he thought of. 

 

\--------Upstate New York, USA. 

Heero walked into the house. He hadn't been home in almost 2 months. He knew he had purposely kept himself busy with new projects, burying himself in work to keep his mind away from Trowa. He walked into the living room and would have gone straight up to his room when a sudden shine on the floor caught his eye. He walk over to where the shiny object was and picked it up. It's the ring I gave Aya... Trowa. He must of left it here when he fell asleep. 'I love you,' he remembered Trowa saying. 'Goodbye, Heero Yuy' Heero shook his head miserably. 

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. The flashbacks of seeing Trowa being exposed to him hit him quickly, but he pushed them away. He went to the dresser and opened the beautiful black jewelry box and carefully placed the ring in it. Turning away, he quickly made his way into the bathroom and took a shower. 

He stepped out and pulled on some sweats and went downstairs to his home office. Just as he reached the door, he saw that the door to Trowa's sewing room was slightly ajar. Slowly he walked into the dark room and turned on the light. 

There, in the middle of the room on a podium, was the wedding kimono Trowa had been making. The dress was stunning. Heero's eyes watered slightly just staring at it and everything it represented. He walked over to it, touching it lightly. He looked around the room. It was neat and clean, nothing out of place except for a folded peace of paper on the small desk. 

He walked over to it and picked it up. 

'Dear Heero Yuy.

If you are reading this then you finally know. There is nothing I can ever do or say to make you understand and forgive me. Nevertheless, thank you for everything. I will always love you and remember you as the man who cared for me, maybe even loved me once. If I could change myself into a woman for you I would... I will miss your touch, your voice, your kiss. I hope you find someone worthy of you. I never was, I've always been tainted and dirty. I will never be good enough for someone like you. I've been a whore my whole life. 

You don't deserve that. I will continue to be a whore, because that is all I know how to be, beatings and rape have been all I've known, until you. You made me smile and feel loved, even if you didn't love me. You made me feel beautiful and wanted and appreciated, not used and just a plaything. I can die knowing I was happy once. 

Thank you, I will love you always, 

Trowa.' 

The sound of his office phone ringing shook Heero out of the bottomless pit of his emotions that the painful words had dropped him into. He quickly made his way to his office and picked up the phone. 

"Yuy."

"Mr. Yuy. I hope you remember me, I am the manager of Cherry Blossom." The man said on the other line. 

"Yes of course, what can I do for you?" Heero asked, sitting down in his chair, wondering what the man wanted.

"The Watases called me to contact you about Ayako," the man started, "You see, she has been missing for almost 2 months now and they think she has gone back to you." Trowa's missing? 

"No I'm sorry, she hasn't returned here.," Heero told the man, his thought circling on his words of Trowa missing. 

"Well, if you hear from her, please contact me so the Watases can be calmed." 

"Of course." 

"Thank you for your time Mr. Yuy." Heero hung up the phone. Trowa's missing... He quickly looked down at the letter and re-read the line he dreaded. /I can die knowing I was happy once/. Does that mean he ... killed himself? No he wouldn't... would he? Heero thought, his mind spinning from so many revelations in so short a time period. 

 

\--------Kyoto, Japan. 

No more rice. I'll go get some, Trowa said aloud as he stood up and took his money and key and left the room. He walked through the alleyways and quickly reach the outside market. The market was pretty busy. He wandered around until he found an old woman selling rice. 

(You are a very pretty young lady, the old woman complimented, What is your name? )

(Thank you. My name is Ayako) Trowa answered, paying for the rice, then placing his money away again. 

(Be careful on your way home, girl) the old woman warned. Ayako nodded, then started for the alleyways. Ayako was almost home when she heard two male voices laughing. She ignored them and continued walking, a bit faster now. 

(Hey baby, where are you going so fast?) one man asked, grabbing Ayako's arm. 

(Please, let me go) Ayako pleaded. 

(Aw don't worry honey we just want to have some fun) the second man said. Heero... Ayako thought painfully, if he were here... The man pushed Ayako up against the wall, making her drop her bag of rice. They ripped at her kimono, laughing as she squirmed to get free, licking her tear-smeared face. 

(You're going to scream for me bitch) the first man said, parting the kimono and pulling down her panties only for him to yell out in shock. 

(What the fuck! You're a guy! You're going to pay, the man said angrily, So you like to play the girl, huh? Huh, take that, stupid…) Trowa didn't hear anymore as he concentrated on protecting himself as best he could. The men punched Ayako repeatedly in the face and stomach, making her fall to the dirty ground. They kicked her repeatedly until she lost consciousness. 

Moments later Chang came upon Ayako. 

(Ayako!) Mr. Chang yelled as he saw Ayako on the floor of the alleyway. He picked her up in his arms as one of Ayako's green ribbons fell from her hair. He quickly took her to the hospital. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

( ) means they are speaking in Japanese. 

 

\--------Somewhere else in Kyoto, Japan.

Knock! Knock! 

(Ok, ok. I hear you. I'm coming) the old woman barked, opening the door only to stop short. 

(Mr. Yuy! What are you doing here?) Kokaro asked, letting him in. 

(Cherry Blossom contacted me, telling me Aya... Trowa was missing) he said curtly. 

(Call him Ayako) the older woman told him, (He's a she around here.)

Heero ignored her and looked around the shack of a house. The house was dirty and smelled of something he didn't want to think about. 

(Ayako hasn't been home since her last date two months ago. She ran away from the man and we haven't seen her. So now the house is a mess, she better come back soon. We don't have any money left) the women complained. 

(You make Ayako clean the house?)

(Of course, that's her room over there) she said pointing to a room.

Heero walked over to the room. His eyes widened, the room wasn't even the size of his bathroom. The futon on the floor didn't have anymore cushions in it, so Ayako had basically slept on the floor. He turned away from the horrible room and looked back at Kokaro. He wanted to throttle the woman.

(We need her back to clean and make us some money!) Kokaro barked. Heero said nothing and walked out. Kokaro called after him but he ignored her. He kept walking and walking. Eventually he reached an outside market. People were going about their business as they had done every day of their life. Some stopped to look at the obviously rich young man, but the dark expression on his face kept them away. 

(You, young man, you seem to be searching for something) an old woman selling rice said, calling out to Heero. He walked closer to her. (Would you like some rice? )

(No thank you, I'm looking for someone. Maybe you've seen her) he said, deciding that asking around would be the best way to find him. 

(I see a lot of people every day, but I'll try to help you) the old woman said smiling. 

(The... woman... I'm looking for is very beautiful... long brown hair, emerald green eyes, light, smooth skin. Her name is Ayako) Heero told her. 

(Ayako? Why, I saw her just a few nights ago, very pretty girl indeed. She bought some rice from me. I haven't seen her since then though.)

(You've seen her? Where did she go? Please this is important) The old woman pointed to an alleyway. 

(Thank you, obaa-san) he thanked her, handing her some money before running into the alleyway that she had indicated. He stopped short after that. There were many alley ways; it looked like a maze. 

"Shit," Heero murmured and walked through the alley ways. He walked and walked and he saw nothing that would help him find Trowa. He looked everywhere he could see; just as he was going to turn back, as if he knew where back was, he saw it. There was a green ribbon the same shade of Trowa's eyes lying on the ground. Heero picked it up, feeling the ribbon between his fingers. 

"Trowa..." he continued to look around, but it was already getting dark and he couldn't see anything else. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of the building that he had found the ribbon by. 

(Are you lost?) a man's voice asked, jolting Heero from his thoughts. He looked up to find a Chinese man looking down at him. 

(No, I am looking for someone.)

(I see, who would you be looking for?)

(A woman. I'm looking for a woman named Ayako) Heero told him. At the mention of Ayako the man's eyes narrowed slightly. Heero saw the recognition in the man's eyes and he stood up quickly. 

(Where is she?) he demanded. The Chinese man looked at Heero who was still holding on to the ribbon that had fallen from Ayako's hair when he had picked her up. 

(Who are you?) the Chinese man asked. 

(It's not important who I am. I need to find her. Please) Heero came close to openly begging. The Chinese man paused, considering his words carefully. 

After studying Heero's appearance, he finally answered, (She is in the Kyoto Hospital. It's 4 miles that way.) Heero nodded his thanks and started to run in the direction of the Hospital. What the hell was Trowa doing in a hospital? Something must of happened to him. What if he- Heero immediately squashed those thoughts. He was already scared enough as it was, he didn't need his imagination to add to his problems. He reached a busy road and flagged down a taxi. 

Kyoto Hospital. 

About 10 minutes later the taxi stopped in front of the hospital. Heero paid the man and dashed inside. He made his way to the front desk. 

(Hello sir, can I help you?) a nurse asked him. 

(I'm here to visit Ayako Watase he told her.) The nurse clicked a few keys on the computer and frowned, (I'm sorry sir, there is no patient with that name here.) Before Heero could say something, some one interrupted them. 

(Check under Aya Chang) the Chinese man Heero had meet in the alley way said. 

(You)

The nurse interrupted and told them the room number. 

(Come I'll explain on the way) the Chinese man said, walking to the elevators. 

(My name is Wufei Chang. Ayako works for me in my sewing shop. She was attacked the other day. Unfortunately I was out and had been too late to help her. My wife is a doctor here. She is treating Ayako.)

(Why was she registered under Aya Chang?) Heero asked. 

(Her family has been... 'looking' for her. And Ayako had made it obvious that she did not want to return to them) Wufei explained. 

(Then why tell me where she was? You don't know if I'm part of her family) Heero challenged. 

(One, you are obviously not from around here, your clothes for one said it all. Two, the way you demanded where she was. Sounded to me like you love her or at least care for her. And three, Ayako keeps a picture of you and her) he told Heero with a careless shrug. 

(Here we are.) Heero walked in to the room. Trowa was laying in the hospital bed, either sleeping or unconscious. He made his way to him. His long brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail on the side. His face was badly swollen, one eye black and blue and bandages covered up the rest of his forehead and jaw. 

(Ayako has a lot of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.) A woman's voice said behind him. Heero turned to see Mr. Chang standing behind a woman who had two braids on either side of her neck. 

(I'm Doctor Sally Po Chang. I've been treating Ayako. There is something you should know about Ayako herself) Mrs. Chang started. 

(I already know about Ayako. I will be paying for whatever treatment is needed) Heero told her, keeping his eyes on Trowa. 

(I understand, and you are?) Mrs. Chang asked. Heero told her who he was and they left to handle the medical forms. Heero looked down at Trowa. They knew he was a man, they had changed him into hospital robes. Heero sat down in the chair next to Trowa and slowly reached for his hand. 

"Trowa... I don't know if you can hear me but, I miss you. I don't know what happen to you in the alleyway but, if you'll let me, I'd like to help you heal." He took a deep breath. 

"While you were gone, I buried myself in my work... trying to forget you. I was so angry with you for lying to me. Almost 9 months of lies. I just lost it. I'm honestly still a bit angry with you, but my feelings for you are stronger then I thought. I hadn't completely realized how much in love with you I was. Then I flew you back here and then months later I found out you were missing. I lost it again, without thinking I flew here, and started looking for you. I don't know what to do or say I just... miss you, so much," Heero finished, feeling a little weird but relieved that he had said everything that he wanted to say.

"I miss you too." Heero was surprise to hear Trowa. He stood quickly and looked down at Trowa with wide eyes. 

"You're awake." Trowa smiled at him as much as he could with his face all bandaged up. 

"Did you hear all the things that I said? I was really just ranting-"

"I heard. Are you here to just make sure I'm alright?" Trowa asked. 

"Yes, and... to ask you to come back with me." 

"You want me to come back? Even though I lied to you?" 

"I accept your secret Trowa, I accept you, I fell in love with you, not your name or your gender... I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that," Heero said, holding on to Trowa's hand. His other hand reached over and caressed Trowa's face, gently passing his hand through his long hair. 

"I love you, Trowa." Trowa had tears running down his face. He would have waited for eternity to hear those '4' words from Heero.

"Why are you crying?" Heero kissed him lightly, "Will you come back with me?" Trowa nodded. 

\--------

A week later, 'Aya Chang' was released from the hospital and was on a plane back to NY with Heero. 

"Trowa, do you want to reveal your secret to everyone or do you want to stay Ayako?" Heero asked him. 

"I think it would be best, and less complicated if I stayed as Ayako."

"Is that what you really want?" 

"Yes." Heero nodded in agreement and kissed Trowa. 

\--------

Trowa walked into the house he loved so much. It had pained him to leave this place. Nothing had changed since he was last here. He walked up to the bedroom and started to get ready for bed. They were both exhausted from the flight home. Trowa turned on the shower and stepped inside the tub, the warm water more than welcoming on his skin. 

"Trowa?" Heero called as he walked into the bathroom. 

"I'm in the shower." 

"Can I join you?" Trowa went still, shocked at Heero's request. 

"If... If you'd like to, y-yes," he stammered out. In moments, Heero stood behind Trowa in the shower. Trowa turned shyly to look at him over his shoulder without turning around fully. 

"Can I wash your back?" Trowa nodded, blushing lightly. Heero took the wash cloth and started to gently rub Trowa's back. Trowa pulled his hair over to the front, so Heero could reach his full back. At the sight of Trowa's neck, he started to kiss him there. Playfully at first, then more passionately. Heero wrapped his arms around Trowa, pulling him against him. 

"Heero..." Trowa gasped as Heero continued to kiss his neck, while his hands roamed over his torso, pinching his nipples, then going lower, caressing Trowa's inner thigh. 

"I want you..." Heero whispered in his ear. Trowa turned around and faced him. Heero wasted no time attacking Trowa lips. Heero gently but firmly pushed Trowa against the wall, devouring his month. He suddenly picked up Trowa, his arms lifting him, wrapping the green-eyed beauty's legs around his waist. He turned off the shower and left the shower and bathroom, smoothly placing Trowa down on the futon in their bedroom. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Trowa asked, uncertainty laced in his voice. 

"To make love to you?" Trowa slowly nodded. Heero leaned over Trowa, kissing him slowly, seductively. 

"You're the person I love, who just happens to be a man. I'm ready if you are," Heero told him as he caressed Trowa cheek. Trowa smiled, pulling Heero down to kiss him. They kissed slowly, drinking in each other's exquisite tastes. Hands swirled and fisted in each other's hair. Heero's other hand moved down and began caressing Trowa's torso.   
His kisses trailed down Trowa's jaw, slowly kissing and licking at his chest, stopping at each nipple to suckle on it. Trowa gasped in pleasure and anticipation. Heero continued to tease the nipples with his tongue before he returned to Trowa's lips, savoring the taste. 

Trowa's lips found themselves drawn towards Heero ear, making him shiver. Heero kneeled and straightened, pulling Trowa up with him. He hungrily kissed him; straddling Trowa's thighs, rubbing their erections against one another. The touch sent electric shocks of pleasure through their systems. 

Trowa moaned as Heero attacked his exposed neck with his lips, licking and nipping gently at the soft skin. Heero's hands slid down Trowa's back to grab his ass. He moved Trowa a bit and changed his hand's position. He pushed against the opening and the other man moaned. Heero retreated quickly to look around wildly for something before cursing under his breath. Trowa whimpered at the lost of contact and Heero returned, deciding to improvise.

He licked his finger and pushed a finger inside Trowa's opening, making Trowa moan. Heero kissed Trowa's moaning lips. Moments later a second finger joined the first. It was tight and it was bound to hurt later but right now the movements of Heero's fingers were driving Trowa wild as they repeatedly brushed his prostate. 

"Heero... " Carefully, Heero placed Trowa back down on the futon, still kissing him. Without braking their kiss, Heero positioned himself between Trowa's legs. Then, he gently pushed himself inside. Trowa moaned from pleasure or pain, Heero wasn't sure, as he threw his head back in the pillow. 

Heero kept to a slow, torturous rhythm. He had waited so long to make love to Trowa, now he wanted it to last as long as possible. But Trowa was having none of that. He grew impatient with Heero's slow speed and thrust his hips against Heero's, his inner muscles clenching, destroying Heero's fierce concentration. Before long, the pace accelerated and they both came, crying out the other's name. 

\---------

Trowa woke up first. He sat up slowly and looked down at the still sleeping Heero. He had his happy fantasy back, but now it was real. There was no secret that threatened to break them apart. Heero loved him, man or woman, and that's all that mattered to him. Trowa didn't realize he had closed his eyes when Heero spoke to him, "Will you marry me still?" Trowa opened his eyes, smiled down at Heero and cuddled back into Heero's arms. His enthusiastic kiss more than enough of an answer for him. 

\--------- A month later. 

"Are you nervous?" Duo asked his best friend. 

"No, I want this," Heero reassured him. The wedding music started, Heero happily but nervously twitched at the alter as he watched Trowa walk down the aisle in the beautiful wedding kimono he had made three months earlier. The priest went threw his routine, then presented the nuptial cups of sake. They both drank, exchanged the rings and their vows. 

"Are you happy?" Heero asked afterwards, smiling at him. 

"Yes," Trowa answered smiling back, his fantasy was being realized right this moment, why wouldn't he be happy?. 

 

\--------Six months later, Kyoto, Japan. 

A knock sounded at the door. Koca answered the door. His eyes widened in shock as he yelled for Kokaro. 

(Ayako! Where the hell have you been?) Kokaro demanded, walking quickly towards Ayako, ready to strike her. She stopped short as Heero stepped in front of Ayako. 

(Don't touch her) he growled. Kokaro glared at him, putting her hand down. 

(What do you want, Yuy. Ayako belongs to me) Kokaro snapped. 

(Wrong, Trowa belongs with me) Heero corrected her, lifting up Trowa's left hand, showing Kokaro and the brothers that he and Trowa were married. 

(The only reason we are here, is because Trowa needed to say something) he said, stepping aside for Trowa. 

(Mother, brothers, I'm here to say goodbye) Trowa said, looking them all in the face as he said this.

(Is that all you have to say? You ungrateful little shit!) Kokaro started, (Ayako the whore! That is all you will ever be!)

Trowa turned towards her. 

(Wrong, I am Ayako Trowa Yuy. And no longer your child)

OWARI


End file.
